Lying of One Desire
by Seven SoulKnight
Summary: Natsu isn't sure what's the right way up anymore. Something was horribly wrong. Their faces? What where their faces? Fear overtook his eyes as the walls turned dark in colour. 'Well well... Hello again, Natsu-chan.' - Whatever routine meant, it certainly wasn't the case with Natsu's latest mission. Haunted, the young DragonSlayer spends his nights screaming for someone to stop.
1. A lie to start it

There was never anything good coming from being called to the council. Natsu Dragneel was terrified of this. He was terrified of the council of magic. Gajeel was with him however, for some reason the Master of Fairy Tail must've sensed his fear because the way Gajeel was walking next to him appeared almost… protective. 'Uhm… I just have to explain what to them?' he questioned gently not looking at the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel looked at the younger of the two and sighed.

It was clear that Natsu was afraid, he hid it well but he was letting his magic leak out by accident. 'You are to explain the latest mission to the Council of Magic as the Master informed them that he couldn't explain it himself.' He said, looking rather annoyed that he'd been told to tag along, "I don't understand why they couldn't have asked Gildarts or Erza to join him…" he thought to himself, but then remembered that Erza would probably try to kill him, and Gildarts was away again. 'Take five minutes to think about what you say beforehand, Natsu; because this might very well be the one thing that keeps you out of prison.' Natsu nodded slowly, not at all paying attention to what Gajeel was saying to him. 'Halt! State your name and reason!' A set of guards outside a giant door suddenly called. Tossing his hair back casually Natsu gave them a chilling glance, 'Natsu Dragneel, I was called here by the Master of my Guild, Fairy Tail, to answer for some mistakes I've made.' He did think before he spoke, and he looked at Gajeel for a brief second; he looked impressed. 'Gajeel Redfox, escort to Natsu Dragneel. Also a member of the Fairy Tail wizard Guild.' The Guards seemed to accept this and stepped aside as the doors opened into a large hollow tower. In the middle standing on a magic circle stood the Magic Council. Natsu felt fear flare up again and he started to take a step back, but was stopped by Gajeel. 'Relax. They have no reason to harm you.'

Natsu gave a small nod. He stepped into the air and suddenly he was facing the entire council. He didn't recognise any of them. 'Natsu Dragneel. You have been brought before us to explain the actions taken by you personally in regard to a town that was destroyed beyond recognition, with only a sign informing us which town it was. Defend!'

* * *

The meeting was boring, and Gajeel had to remind Natsu to shut up once or twice. It went smoothly and soon all the council members appeared to be satisfied. 'You are free to go, Natsu Dragneel.' They finished off and within a snap, both Natsu and Gajeel was outside. 'Well that went quickly…' Natsu said lightly, giving a light wave to the guards, who were no longer there. 'Huh… Well that's od-' Unable to finish his sentence, Natsu stared at the wall he was facing. 'I… I could've sworn. Damnit! Gajeel! Stop mucking about and let s go home! I want to go on a job!' The wall didn't reply, instead a hand crawled over his shoulder, bony, and cold. He shivered as the voice that became so close to his ear whispered harshly, 'I've wanted this for a long time, Dragneel.' Natsu gnarled and spun around his fist erupting into fire. Before him however sat an elderly man. He looked quite feeble actually, which confused Natsu even more. 'Uhm… I'm sorry Old man, I was leaving but I seem to have ended up here… Where's the way out?' The elderly man however didn't move, or speak. This was starting to freak the young Dragon Slayer out slightly and he took a step back against the wall, frowning deeply. 'Old man?' he asked slowly, lifting his fists in case it was a trap.

The elderly man however rose to his feet and before the much younger wizard could stop him, had his bony hands around his wrists crushing them with power that he wouldn't have imagined him having. 'O-old man! Stop it!' he whined as for some reason, he felt his power draining instantly. 'Let go!' his cries went ignored and he suddenly felt heat rise to his face. The elderly man was leaning close to his neck, licking it. 'Y-You, stop! I saw you, you at the council; you're a member- STOP IT!' Struggling against his hold he opened his mouth preparing to breath fire. Nothing came out however; his magic was gone. 'Please…' He suddenly said in a hushed tone; fear had seeped into his body and bones already and his knees sank below him. The council member however kept him up against the wall, licking his neck slowly. In Natsu's mind, this wasn't even the worst bit, in fact it came pretty quickly as his pants where suddenly becoming suspiciously looser. 'What?! Old man stop! Let go of me right no- OW!' he slammed the back of his head into the wall behind them as he felt the bony hand dig it's nails into his backside's flesh. 'O-ow…' he hissed again shutting his eyes.

Normally hitting his head wasn't a problem, because right before it happened he expected it so he had time to prepare himself. This time was different; he wasn't expecting any of this. He tried to figure it out quickly. Maybe he was put under a hallucination spell, it only hurt because he thought it would hurt. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the fact that this wasn't real and lifted his fist to punch the man. Only his hands wouldn't lift, he couldn't move at all. 'That's the power of fear, you're so afraid, because you know this is happening…' whispered the elder Council member, as he pulled off the white scale patterned scarf. This was forbidden in Natsu's books, and he suddenly turned his fear into anger and lurched forward against the old man, who, taken by surprise with this move, stumbled backwards and snarled coldly. 'Give me back my scarf!' the young Dragon Slayer yelled and ran to snatch it from the oldman, this however ended the struggle as he hit the deck instantly and felt the cold glass floor against his face. That wasn't the only place that he felt a cold touch to.

Natsu's face turned scarlet as he realised his underpants where around his ankles now too. This was getting serious, but he could've move, he couldn't see. All he had was the scarf Igneel gave him covering his eyes so he didn't see anything, but this unknowing bliss ended swiftly as the suger sweet voice came drifting into his ear once more, 'One…' it whispered, and suddenly Natsu's face screwed up in agony. Something was pushing into his anus, and it hurt a lot. 'O-ow! Stop!' he cried out struggling violently with the bounds that had been clamped around his wrists. However it didn't stop as a sharp pain indicated that something else had joined the first item. 'Igneel!' he screamed, writhing in agony as tears started to spill from his eyes and staining his scarf, 'Daddy…!' this whimper was strained as he tried not to cry out.

* * *

Gajeel was confused. Mostly because something was missing. He was on the train back to Magnolia and his eyes were plastered on the seat opposite him, where someone was supposed to be sitting. 'I've forgotten… something.' He mumbled softly, putting his hand over his mouth thinking deeply. He had just left Era a few minutes ago and was getting close to one of the smaller stations. 'Who… I came here with something, someone… Natsu!' The Iron Dragon Slayer stood up and without thinking jumped out the window of the moving train and ran back in the direction of Era frantically. 'How did I forget Natsu!?' he yelled at himself speeding into the distance.

* * *

Natsu's arms burnt. His legs burnt. His body burnt. Inside his head he was counting, 'six hundred and nine Mississippi, Six hundred and ten Mississippi…' he kept going, wanting someone to end it. At this moment the scarf had been removed from his eyes and was pushed into his anus. He couldn't look at it but he did anyway, as the scarf was slowly removed he felt his eyes water and tears spill down his cheeks again. 'My my, does this scarf mean so much to you that you have to have your eyes on it at all times?' said the elder. Natsu didn't answer and he whimpered again as he was pulled onto the Older Mage's lap, feeling something pushing against his lower region, 'Please stop… I'll behave, I won't destroy anything I promise, just please stop…' he whispered, feeling completely and utterly helpless. 'Oh I know you will…' came the harsh whisper. Natsu's eyes spilled tears as his weak body was put against something stiffer, harder… and dreadfully wider. He mustered up a little strength and pulled away his head striking the ground, unfortunately this made things worse as his legs was pushed close to his head, his backside in the open. 'Good… You've made this worse on yourself.' Came the voice again, and Natsu's eyes grew wide as the erection of the other Mage pushed into his hole without hesitation. Fire was Natsu's home, and he didn't care if he got burnt, but the burning, the pain that he felt, stretching across his body like knives carving his skin open to attack his muscles; it was too much. He screamed his throat sore in seconds and struggles violently, even though his energy was long gone. This however only increased the pain, and soon he was pushed onto his stomach, his knees shoved under him rocking into the ground as he felt something warm trickle down his legs and onto the floor below. Tears however were blocking his view, he had seen the face of the man who was doing this, he'd memorised every feature, but the pain, it made remembering it all so difficult. Biting his lip he started to beg for Gajeel to find him again, to save him. 'Gajeel… Please… Gajeel!' he mumbled cough a little as the smell of blood and sweat started to fill the small room. The pain stopped and the elderly man pulled Natsu up onto his knees, so that his face was level to his throbbing member, coated in his own blood. He felt the bile rise in his throat, he wanted to throw up, but instead he opened his mouth and the Old mage shoved the penis into his mouth, making him gag violently. 'I heard you pleas…' the rapist snorted, 'I'll have him here for you soon enough!' Thrusting into the boy's mouth once more his seed fell down his throat, and Natsu was pulled free coughing violently, the cum dripping from his mouth.

'…'

They both turned to the silence that claimed the airspace, Natsu's eyes hazed over and empty. They came to life however as he saw Gajeel standing there looking shocked beyond words, and angry. 'Why you! Get away from Natsu you creep!' he roared and moved to take a run for the old man, he didn't move however, he couldn't seem to. 'Perhaps seeing what has happened, you'd enjoy some yourself.' Natsu's body rose from the floor, but his face showed how weak he was feeling. 'G-Gajeel…' he said, as he staggered over to the older Dragon Slayer. Falling to his knees, he started to cry harder as his before now limp arms rose up and started to undo his pants, 'Help… stop me!' he cried out, the terror he was feeling starting to show on his hands that trembled uncontrollably. But Gajeel couldn't stop him, his arms where locked to his side like he was tied up or something. Eyes growing wide with horror upon realising what was happening he started to resist whatever magic he was under, to no avail, as as soon as his pants were free, Natsu pulled out his semi erect penis. 'Natsu! What are you doing!?' he snarled angrily, 'It's not me! I swear to everyone it's not me!' Gajeel looked at the Mage who was sitting in the middle of the room on a chair; his fingers were tapping against his legs, acting as if he was pulling strings on a puppet. 'Blood magic is quite interesting; I taught my daughter this forbidden magic along with honing her Telekinesis. She has become quite the danger I must say. You see right now, you two are just wooden dolls on invisible threads. All… mine.' Gajeel cried out in pain as his arms shot out violently and pushed Natsu's head onto his (now erect) member, holding in a muffled moan as the younger's tongue shot over his slit. 'N-natsu!' he said, without intending to let the child's name slip. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe Natsu was being put through this, even more so he couldn't believe he was!

Looking down at Igneel's child he felt his heart almost shatter at the site of his completely terrified black eyes looked up at him. 'Old man, whatever –urg!- Whatever Natsu did… I'm sure, we can repay you, just stop this!' Finally breaking the spell he shoved Natsu off him and pulled his pants back up and tightened them with magic so they couldn't be opened again (At least not easily.) and glared at the elder while Natsu stayed on the floor where he'd been pushed shivering, the elder however just smiled and lifted his hands, the fabric that was the Iron Dragon spawn's pants tore away. Pushing Gajeel onto his knees the Elder smirked at them both, 'Don't worry, you won't remember this.' He stated and Gajeel ,in total resistance to what his body was doing, grabbed hold of Natsu's arms and pulled them behind his back, shoving his now rock hard penis into the boy's bleeding anus. A scream shattered the otherwise tranquil environment and the oldman chuckled seeing that Natsu couldn't breathe properly through the tears and the mucus that was blocking his nose and throat. Laughing even more seeing the boy's blood in his mouth, he lifted his head and shoved his member back into the seventeen year old's mouth, making him choke for air. Natsu started to count again inside his head; he didn't want to remember seeing this sweaty old man touching him in places Igneel had told him were meant for someone you loved. He felt like throwing up because of the state of blood in his mouth, and he gagged as some precum touched his tongue. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi…" and so on it went in his head, for what felt like forever.

When Gajeel pulled out of his torn and bleeding anus, and the old man out of his mouth, he had had enough. He opened his mouth, curled up as tightly as he could, ignoring the pain, and screamed until his lungs couldn't take it anymore. Gajeel eyes were wide in horror as he stared at the brutalised teenager that lay at his feet. The Elder smiled and suddenly a dark light flooded the room, making Gajeel cover his eyes. He blinked once, then twice. Ambient sounds took his hearing, and his vision returned and he frantically looked around for Natsu, he wasn't sure why but he was incredibly worried about the boy. Patting his body he pulled out a note with some bad writing on it,

_Metal head._

_Someone asked me to help them with a monster in their village, so I went with them. Just go back to Fairy Tail and I'll be home in a day or two. Show Gramps this note if they don't believe you_

Gajeel frowned at the words Metal head but thought nothing else of it. Standing up he patted himself off and started to wonder how to ended up there as he was sure he was just on a train on his way back to the Fairy Tail guild, and he'd forgotten Natsu at Era station. He shrugged, and walked out into the sunlight walking to a train that was standing by. 'Must've been a really strange dream' he said to himself and wondered over to a seat, sitting down and resting his head against the window. He felt exhausted.

* * *

Two days passed. No one had minded that Natsu had gone to take care of a quest on the side. In the meantime, Gajeel had found some strange spots on his clothes that looked like blood, but he had a hazy memory of how it got there, meaning none at all. Everything was quiet in fact until Gildarts, one of the strongest S-class mages in Fairy Tail, decided to kick the door down and announce that he'd heard Natsu had brought down an entire village again making something come out of the Master, and causing the comical scene of Gildarts chasing after it to put it back. The door got repaired and everything went silent again, Gildarts was talking happily to Cana, who commented on his wounds and asked Wendy to come heal them, causing yet another comical scene with Wendy chasing after Gildarts with a new healing spell she wanted to test on him.

Three days passed. Not a single word from Natsu, and Gray and Juvia came back from a small job with the news that Natsu had left the village where the quest had been located and vanished, only to be found again two villages from Magnolia because the village was now rubble. Again… someone had to chase after something that came out of the master, and Gildarts; this time Cana and Erza. Things calmed down again and Lucy, Erza, Gray and Gajeel went to a village to help repair it after a stray mage went insane there and destroyed it.

Five days passed. Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and Erza came back only to be met with worried and panic stricken faces of the Master and many guild members. 'What do you mean you haven't heard from Natsu in five days? It doesn't take that long to walk from Ricewind (Ricewind being the village where the quest was located) to Magnolia!' Erza demanded, slamming her hand onto the Master's desk. 'I mean Erza my dear that Natsu has taken five days to do a routine job, and not return to us. I'd say don't worry about him, but I'm worrying myself. Of cause he might have heard of a lead on Igneel and run after it without thinking twice. You know how he is.' With this in everyone's mind they relaxed again and the festive feel came back to the guild.

Six days passed.

The door was open because it was a particularly hot day. Many were sweating in their clothes and followed Gray's lead by stripping to their underpants. No one was speaking. There was nothing to say due to the heat. Even Gildarts had taken some of his clothes off and sat near the door embracing the cool wind that came through the door. Suddenly a shadow cross his own and he blinked looking surprised, then happy as he recognised it. 'Natsu!' He called out standing up, causing many of the other Mages to do the same, but that was as cheery as it got there, as the site of Natsu made many gasp in horror and shock.

His clothes were bloody; his body bruised with purple, yellow and blue patches littering his body. Tear track were visible on his face due to the dried blood that coated it. Not wearing shoes, it was easy to see his feet were torn and wounded badly, but from what it was difficult to tell. Gildarts was horrified, but quickly started noting odd things about it. More appropriately where his clothes where bloody and torn, but before he could make any statement, Mirajane and Erza ran over to him, grabbing him before he collapsed. Laxus who was on the second floor stared at Gildarts, who stared back seriously. Giving the older male a nod, the 23-year-old Dragon Slayer vanished in a crack of lightning, making two or three people jump.

'Oh my god, Natsu! What happened?! The quest wasn't that tough was it?' Mirajane was fussing over him like you would a child as he tried to hide his body and face as much as possible. He was on his knees however, his arms too tired to move, trembling with exhaustion. Silence sprawled across the room until Natsu sniffed, then coughed, and finally started to cry hysterically clinging to Mirajane like she was the last person on earth. Everyone's faces turned serious, and Gildarts snarled viciously. 'I-I was so scared!' he howled hugging the young woman even tighter, 'So… So afraid, I didn't know, I thought it'd be easy! I couldn't contact you for help!' he wailed loudly, trying hard to breathe, explain and cry at the same time. In the end his sobbing got the better of him and Mirajane was forced to put him under a sleeping spell so Erza could carry him to some spare rooms they had in the guild for these exact situations. The silence was heavy as they all wanted to hear the door close behind the two women carrying him up, and Lucy plus Wendy, who were going to help clean him up and heal him, so they could talk freely.

Snap.

'What sort of quest was Natsu on!?' Gildarts bellowed so the walls shook. Everyone was quiet and he turned violently to Gajeel who was watching the door to Natsu's room still in shock. 'You! The note didn't mention anything about what sort of monster?' Gajeel looked scared out of his wits now at Gildarts and he shook his head. 'Calm yourself, Gildarts! Natsu was obviously given some misguided information on the difficulty of it all. It must have been an S-class quest that hadn't reached any guilds yet.' Gildarts sat down heavily and Cana walked over to him putting a soft hand on his arm, placing his own large hand on his daughter's he looked at the Master. 'I didn't see any marks that indicated to a monster… What was he fighting? Anyone heard any rumours from Ricewind? Anything at all?' Looking at his daughter now, Gildarts blinked thinking back to those moments of total horror.

'Nope'

'Nada'

'Didn't know it existed'

'I thought Ricewind had about sixteen people living there.'

'Nothing, sorry Cana.'

And so went fourth all of the replies to Cana's question. Erza left the room and everyone was quiet again. She smiled at them weakly, and put some bloody cloths on the desk of the bar. 'He's awake. He's apologising for scaring us but the creature he was fighting had him cornered in a mine for two days so he couldn't contact us, when he finally did defeat the monster he said he was too afraid to move for a while. He doesn't understand why. I asked for a description and what he spoke of sounded like a FearHollow. Standard ghast but this one had manifested magic from it's previous life into this one. Nothing special happened guys, about what he said when he entered… Apparently this ghast had got into his head while he was hiding in the mine and toyed with his fears big time, he admits to, and yes this is Natsu's words, that he spent those days begging that some of us would get the mission off the request board. He pulled through, just don't make fun of him since he's pretty shaken up by the whole affair.' A sigh of relief was heard from almost everyone and Lucy came out of the room, smiling at Erza. 'Bring some water in will you? We're being kicked out as he wants to clean some… "Other parts" as he called them on his own.' Everyone started to laugh loudly as they realised how childish Natsu could be about sex. 'Of cause. I'll be right up, Lucy.' Erza said, now smiling brightly at her fellow Guildmate.

* * *

The day went on and soon night fell over the guild. People were still laughing and having a good time, however no one saw Natsu leave the room. Since they'd heard he had a difficult time no one thought twice about it. It was only much later when almost everyone was gone that Laxus returned and walked over to Gildarts, looking angry. 'He's lying. There was no FearHallow in Ricewind. I would't put it past him to get the name wrong on a village, but the villages around Ricewind have stated that they didn't have one either. The villagers of Ricewind however, claim… That Natsu attacked their village, unprovoked and for an unknown reason. Eyewitnesses say that when he first arrived he was crying, limping, and already beaten up.' Gildarts nodded, taking in all the information. 'FearHallows are usually so weak that they don't even register as a threat for Mages to solve. Usually a good book being thrown at them makes them leave. I have heard of one or two being powerful… Looks like he didn't quite do enough of his homework to pass the lie.' Laxus nodded slowly and stared at the door where a bloody handprint was.

'Why would he lie? What could've Natsu have been fighting that he couldn't tell us about?' Laxus looked at Gildarts, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. 'Nothing good.' Was all he said before he stood up and walked out the doors.


	2. Listen to him panting

No one questioned him. His story was flawless; he even went so far to destroying the village he was supposed to be at. Natsu sat on the bed he was occupying in just a white linen shirt and a pair of boxers he'd been given by Macao who's gone to his home to find him some clothes. He couldn't move, because every time he tried something on his body cried out in pain. Mirajane would come in with his food, Lisanna would help him to the bathroom, Lucy and Happy kept him company, and Wendy came in to check up on his wounds. Today however Lucy had joined Juvia, Gray and Romeo on a mission, and they would be gone for a few days. This suited Natsu fine as he forced himself to stand up and search for his clothes. They were no were to be seen however. Putting a hand on the door, he stopped so that he could drown the pain in his lower back to a minimum. This proved only partly successful and he slowly descended the stairs to the lower levels of the guild.

Macao was down there sipping on a beer with Wakaba. Both of them stood up instantly at the site of Natsu, gingerly walking down the stairs. 'Natsu! What do you think you're doing?' Macao demanded, staring at Natsu like you would a child stealing form the cookie jar, this look changed to sadness however as the heavily distressed eyes of Natsu met his. Mirajane watched him stagger down the stairs only to run and help him when the last step got him. 'Gah! Ow! Ow!' Natsu curled up clinging to his stomach and leg as he tried to relieve the pain as much as possible. Wendy ran over to him and frowned, 'Natsu… Why did you come down here? Your injuries are too intense for you to be moving around so much.' She scolded, helping him into a seat so she could inspect his ribs. Reaching to lift his shirt up, Wendy frowned as Natsu crossed his arms so that she couldn't see them. 'Natsu! Stop being childish, you've been in bed rest for almost a week and before that you were being beaten up by a Ghost! Please…' Natsu however stayed still, in which Macao went over and stood behind him, 'I won't enjoy doing this Natsu.' He said darkly, and Natsu's eyes grew wide, he turned to face the purple fire mage and Macao instantly regretted what he was about to do. 'Please don't make this harder than it is Natsu.' He stated and grabbed Natsu's arms pulling them behind his back so Wendy could check his injuries. Giving Macao a grateful glance the young Sky Dragon Slayer lifted Natsu's shirt.

Macao however as watching Natsu carefully. Gildarts had informed him and the Master that Natsu had lied about his whereabouts and had been told to watch him like a hawk for any hint to what had actually happened. This was the hint they had been looking for. Natsu was staring at him like he was some sort of a monster; he was terrified as tears started to roll down his cheeks. The next words made every single person in the guild freeze in shock.

'Please not again!'

* * *

Wendy stopped healing his ribs and stared at her friend. She'd never heard him beg like that. Maybe the Ghast had traumatised him. Looking up at Macao she indicated that he should let go of his arms and back off slowly. Natsu however leaned over in his chair shaking uncontrollably, causing Mirajane to walk over to him and cradle him much like she did the day he came home. The guild was silent as they watched Natsu get treated like a child by Mirajane, cooing him, stroking his hair, rocking him in her arms. It was a slightly relaxing site to behold to the usual chaos and destruction that followed Natsu around like the plague. Gildarts and Laxus, who had both from an SS quest they'd taken on together, walked through the door and watched this strangely peaceful site. Gildarts however was frowning unlike the rest of the guild who were looking at them both with small faces of calm.

'Natsu. I want to talk to you.' Gildarts suddenly blurted out. He didn't wait for the young one to reply as he marched over and pulled Natsu out of Mirajane's grasp. 'Gildarts stop it! You'll hurt him!' she said, standing up and walking after the two. Laxus however stopped her and smiled softly, 'How about a drink, Mira?' She frowned deeply at him, 'But what is Gildarts going to do to Natsu?' she demanded as Laxus lead her back to the bar slightly forcefully. 'It's nothing bad, Don'tcha worry Mirajane.' He said sweetly, which made everyone slightly suspicious, but they let it slide going back to their drinks and conversations. Outside, Gildarts had cornered Natsu, who was trembling from the strain of staying up right. 'I want you to tell me, the Master and Laxus, later today exactly what happened to you in the village of Ricewind, so we can help you as much as possible. This will happen tonight, so go back to your room and rest up!' Natsu's expression changed from worried to irritated, 'What!? But I just managed to get down here on my own!' Gildarts expression darkened and he picked up the unruly teenager who started to desperately struggle in his grasp, then walked into the guild once more and up the stairs, basically throwing Natsu back onto the bed. 'Do. Not. Leave.' Gildarts growled and shut the door behind him, a click was heard and Natsu stared at the door.

* * *

'No… No!' he screamed, hysterically pounding on the door. 'Gildarts! Open! Please, please open it! I can't!' Natsu stopped however, as the creeping feeling of someone else being there crawled over his shoulders like the morning dew. Turning around, he let out a hesitant breath, seeing no one standing there. Sliding down the door Natsu covered his face with his hands holding his breath again. What was he going to tell them? He couldn't remember, no he didn't want to remember… 'Igneel… Dad… Please save me.' He whispered holding his hand over his eyes, desperately trying to think of something else to do. Natsu couldn't though; his thoughts dragged themselves back to what happened. Back to Era… He couldn't see full pictures, only brief moments where… they touched him. Natsu curled up against the door, running his hand through his cherry coloured hair, small tears trickling down his face.

_At this moment the scarf had been removed from his eyes and was pushed into his anus. He couldn't look at it but he did anyway, as the scarf was slowly removed he felt his eyes water and tears spill down his cheeks again. 'My my, does this scarf mean so much to you that you have to have your eyes on it at all times?' said the elder._

'N-no… stop it.' He whispered and pulled at his scarf, feeling completely filthy wearing it around his neck, but he couldn't take it off. 'Stop it.' Came the strained voice again, as he tried to make the flashes disappear once more.

_'Please…' He suddenly said in a hushed tone; fear had seeped into his body and bones already and his knees sank below him._

Coughing, the teenager stood up as quickly as he could and ran to the bowl that was next to his bed. Holding it up to his face he gagged violently, panting heavily as he tried to stop the vomit from crawling up his throat. This was in vein however as he burped feeling the vile fluid come into his mouth and pile into the bowel. The smell was terrible but Natsu couldn't move away as more followed almost instantly afterwards, leaving the teen Dragon Slayer no time to catch his breath. Putting the bowel down he lay next to his panting and crying as the acid from his stomach burnt his throat, 'Daddy…' he whispered miserably, 'Please… I'm sorry, please save me. Daddy…'

_'Igneel!' he screamed, writhing in agony as tears started to spill from his eyes and staining his scarf, 'Daddy…!' this whimper was strained as he tried not to cry out._

'Igneel!' he suddenly screamed picking up the bowel and throwing it at the door. Anger was flowing through his body, Gildarts had locked him in here - _Natsu's arms burnt. His legs burnt. His body burnt._- Crawling onto the bed, all Natsu could do was scream into his pillow as his body rebelled against him again. He didn't want to move, everything was hurting, his legs, his arms, his back, his head, his neck, his chest… His heart. 'Igneel… Please. You… You never prepared me for this. Please come back.'

_'Natsu! What are you doing!?' he snarled angrily, 'It's not me! I swear to everyone it's not me!'_

His eyes snapped open. 'Who… who said that?' He recognised the voice, but… there was no face in his memories, they were blurred out… Their bodies, all he could remember was their "other parts" they hurt, his blood… 'They… made me, my blood…' shutting his eyes and hiding his face in his pillow he took a deep breath and quickly started to think over what he'd told Erza, thinking over the fine details he hadn't told them. Shutting his eyes again, his tears stopped and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gildarts, Makarov, Laxus and Mirajane looked at Natsu, who'd come to see them in a pair of loose linen pants and the same linen shirt. When asked about it he said it was more comfortable this way. They all seemed to accept this answer and proceeded with the questioning. Mirajane seated herself next to Natsu and took his hand, placing it on her lap holding it softly. 'Natsu… We need you to be honest about everything that happened between when you left Gajeel at Era to when you walked through Fairy Tail's doors a week ago. Okay?' Natsu just nodded numbly, appearing to understand what he was being asked.

'I… don't remember the person who came an' told me that they needed help, but they said they recognised my symbol an' wanted my help with a FearHollow, only… it wasn't a FearHollow. It was a succubus.' Natsu appeared to be embarrassed by using the word succubus, but he took a deep breathe and continued. 'She… well, you see… At first I thought I could just fight her, no problem right? Well… I met her along the road on my way to the village, an'… she was beautiful. But I attacked her! I did a good job, burnt her quickly an' all! But it wasn't enough so I ran into an old mine. She followed me, and started to whisper… things to me. Things that made me uncomfortable…' At that the young Dragon Slayer looked at the floor blushing furiously. Makarov was nodding as if he understood, Mirajane was stroking his hand softly, Laxus and Gildarts where the only ones paying properly attention. 'She caught up with me while I was resting, and she… got close enough to whisper things into my ear. She started to take my clothes off and her own, but I snapped out of it and punched her. This made her angry though and she started to scratch me and bite me, I tried punching her again, but I hit a beam and the tunnel collapsed. I was stuck in there, and I couldn't move… When I finally got out, she'd started taking over the village, so I attacked her again and again and again… and I was successful-' Laxus growled and looked at Natsu seriously, 'She got you again didn't she, Flame-brain?'

Natsu's head shook violently. 'No! No… She didn't have, you couldn't have had the time to do anything. No, she didn't get me, almost though, but no.' This panicked sentence caught the attention of all four adults, but Laxus only noticed one thing, 'You… couldn't have had the time? Who're you talking to Natsu?' he asked quirking an eyebrow. Natsu realised his mistake and shook his head again, 'You got me… She did, do something, but she never completed it, and you know… she was pretty. No harm done.' Scratching the back of his head Natsu grinned at them all "happily".

* * *

'Well. I really don't see what you three where so worried about.' Mirajane said chirpily as she watched Natsu walk out the door.

'He destroyed a village to support a lie. A lie which he then covered up with another lie. Succubus don't attack. They seduce, and they don't almost get you, they have you… all of you. Natsu would have bite marks all over his body and he wouldn't be able to walk if he'd been in contact with a-' Laxus didn't get to continue as Makarov lifted his staff. 'I trust Natsu would tell us if it is bad enough to reduce his judgement. Stop questioning a child of the guild and Work. Our job is to guide Natsu in the right direction, not to force him to tell us what he clearly isn't ready to say.' Laxus was silent after that speech, and he stormed out of the room looking irritated.

* * *

Natsu was sitting on his bed. Someone had cleaned up and changed his sheets. Natsu isn't sure what's the right way up anymore. Something was horribly wrong. Their faces? What where their faces? Fear overtook his eyes as the walls turned dark in colour. 'Well well... Hello again, Natsu-chan.'


	3. Left in the Haze

The Magic Council weren't stupid. They were prepared for the worst should some of their guilds try to rebel against their rule. The member of the council who was in charge of this job had given it to his predecessor who'd left them after one week, simply because he didn't want to listen to all of them bicker. His name was Enile Carl. He was an elderly man nearing the age of eighty five and standing at about six foot seven, with dark grey eyes, pale red grey hair and a smile that could freeze anyone's blood. He had a ward; a girl who'd been discovered in the forest almost fourteen years ago. She had talon scars on her back that many believed to have been caused by a dragon. She'd been put in a suspended animation since she was discovered, being fed magical power to keep her alive as they tried to figure out who she was. Awakened once more seven years ago she'd been taken in by Enile Carl and called Seven, his lucky charm from Hell. Enile Carl had put Seven in the Magic Council's group of powerful wizards, known as the SoulKnight. Seven didn't get along with any of her teammates but this suited Enile Carl fine, as he mostly used Seven's magic for… more violent reasons than protecting the Magic Council.

Enile Carl was looking down at his handy work of collecting twenty powerful mages in one room. His ward was standing next to him at five foot three, with misty rose coloured hair and dark blue eyes, often mistaken for black by many who didn't know her. Her dress code was that of a simple linen shirt and a skort with a redcoat that was considerably bigger than her. The sleeves hung well past her hands with white cuffs. On the arms that hung near her shoulders there was a circle and three lines. Looking down at all the people who were in front of her through her bangs, she held a look of utter disgust. 'Master. I don't see why I must work with them again. I cannot concentrate on my art when they make me want to take my material from them so badly. Can I not do this alone?' she asked in a flat tone. You see, Seven was now fifteen in body, but in mind she was older, much older. The training the SoulKnight take on them is what many guilds would call torturous, forcing multiple magical formals onto them so they can survive longer in battle than most Mages. If they didn't die from the process they were taught a spell that could be used by any Wizard who had enough magic power in them called Animus Carcer, meaning Soul Prison.

Enile Carl sighed softly and got onto his knee (with difficulty) and put his hands on his Ward's shoulders. He was still taller than her, but more or less the same height. 'Seven, my child. I know you do not enjoy working with them, but sometimes sacrifices are needed to be made. You must work hard, fast, and brutally to achieve the goal you have set before yourself, because I assure you… Slaying Dragons is no easy task. Especially when you do not even know what your Dragon looks like.' The SoulKnight just nodded, holding a rather chilling look in her dark blue eyes.

'Hear, Hear! SoulKnight! We would like to inform you all that you are being instated as a Guild. This is being done so we can better infiltrate the other guilds. Konarik, You'll be leading this operation. You will each get a guild to work with, and you'll be told when to leave our… "Guild" after befriending the occupants of your chosen bundle of Mages. Please… Nocto, Genise, Seven… Refrain from destroying villages while bored, I get blamed for it.' Seven frowned deeply and crossed her arms.

In fact she didn't pay attention at all while Guilds to infiltrate where being handed out, then her name came up. 'Seven SoulKnight; Fairy Tail.' She scowled and marched out of the mild marble hall clearly irritated by the guild she was given.

* * *

Lucy was stroking Natsu's rosey hair delicately, not wanting to wake the teenager up again. A few days ago Gildarts, Laxus, the Master and Mirajane had asked him what really happened. She'd asked to be there when they spoke to him but that hadn't happened, instead her team came home early after getting an urgent mail from Makarov. 'Oh Natsu…' she whispered, as one warm tear slid down her cheek. Putting her forehead on his she kept playing with his hair, hoping they'd break the spell soon.

'I should've guessed that someone had put him under a spell, but making the poor boy go as far as attempt… that.' Gildarts shook his head, 'I can't believe it. Our Natsu… under a spell. It just doesn't sound right.' Makarov nodded, holding his drink and staff tightly. 'I fear that if Mirajane hadn't gone up to give him food that we might have lost him. Levy, any leads on what spell was used?' Levy looked up at the guild master and smiled softly, 'So far all I can see is that it was a long distance blood control spell, but Mira says he was saying something when she got up there, like he was talking to someone in the room. I'd say whoever put him under the spell, also made a small link between their minds, so he knew exactly what Natsu was feeling and thinking.' Tapping an ink feather against her head, Levy sighed irritably. Gajeel was next to her, but his thoughts where his own. This was partly due to the fact that Natsu had screamed his name before the spell was broken by Levy and Freed. 'Levy, a brief thought if we want help with this spell. We find out just how many blood wizards are out there. A law passed about a hundred years ago forced everyone who was practicing that magic to register so the Council knows how many they need to watch. In fact I believe there is one working for the council, even more so… Since Dragons are such a popular topic around here. The rumours around a Blood Dragon are… amazing. Since Blood Magic is illegal unless special permission is given, most people who use it also use some other form of… offensive attacks and defence.' Everyone was silent, their faces in mild shock.

'H-how do you know this, Freed?' Levy asked staring at him with slight disbelief. 'I used to date a woman who could use Blood Magic, but because it was forbidden she became a great swordsman instead.' Everyone was listening to him now, 'Why did it end, Freed-san?' Wendy asked softly looking admiringly at him. The rune writer put a finger to his chin and looked thoughtful, 'She tried to kill me I think.' Everyone deadpanned and hit the floor. 'If a Blood Wizard is what we need to get help, a blood wizard is who we will ask.' Gajeel said, standing by the door. No one had seen him move, but he appeared to be ready, 'Do you have a goal in mind, Gajeel?' Juvia asked slowly, as if she already knew the answer. 'I do. I believe we know a blood wizard, Juvia. So I'll go find him and ask him some questions.' Just as he was about to disappeared Erza put her foot down, making the ground shake. 'We sleep here tonight, all of us. There's room. Send for your friend, have them come here.' With that, the subjected was finished and everyone calmed down. Gajeel, looked petrified, so Levy had to pull him back into the guild patting him on the arm gently.

* * *

Natsu's eyes were open and frightened. Lucy was lying next to him on his bed holding his hand tightly. He wanted to push her away, to stop the touching and the feeling of fear that would crawl up and down his spine making him tremble. He couldn't though, he couldn't stop crying. He was hurting, he was hurting so badly all he wanted to do was scream, cry and punch the walls, but Natsu couldn't. Because Lucy was with him, and she couldn't know, because he didn't know, he didn't know who did this to him.

'I-Igneel…' he whispered hopelessly, and finally managed to pull free from the Blonde's warm embrace. Pulling his clothes on proved easier than before and he smiled at the thought that his body was healing. Stepping down the stairs he looked around at the people sleeping at the tables and in eachother's arms. The sun was rising slowly, as seen through the windows. He was feeling a little weak, and queasy so he slowly made his way to the bar and went looking for food, however this woke up Mira. 'Natsu! What are you doing? Leave that to me.' Rushing over she immediately started to cook something for him. 'So… Natsu, how are you feeling?' Natsu looked at the TakeOver Wizard and scratched his head softly, 'I'm sorry you had to find me like that, Mira. I… couldn't stop.' The older of the two however stopped him because he could continue his apology, 'Feel nothing for it Natsu, I'm just glad you're okay.' Natsu nodded gently as he placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently. 'Something wrong?' the Silverhead asked him, holding a worried expression. 'No, just my stomach feels a bit, weird. Full… I guess.' Mira raised an eyebrow then smiled again, 'So what would you like to eat?'

This made Natsu think. What did he want to eat?

'I… hm.' Tapping his chin Mirajane looked at him, getting an uneasy feeling. 'Natsu?' she tried gingerly, putting a hand on his shoulder, 'I… have this weird craving, for… well' he blushed a little and looked to the side, chewing on his bottom lip, 'Sake mixed with chocolate and a carrot…' he eventually mumbled. Mira looked at him blankly, and then shook her head laughing a little. 'Craving for, chocolate with sake and… carrot?' she asked making sure she'd heard the boy correctly, 'No no… Sake with chocolate in it and a carrot.' Nodding she decided not to question this meal as it might lead to something she didn't want to know about. Pouring the alcoholic beverage into a wooden cup, Mira wondered briefly what made Natsu want it. This thought passed however as she gave him the food he'd asked for and watched him chow down happily. Eventually people started to wake up, and they smiled seeing Natsu down there with them eating, drinking and laughing at what Mira was saying to him. They started talk to him themselves and he even walked over to the request board, spying over the few fliers they were there. He stood there for a while, only to look up when Lucy came down the stairs. She was smiling at him brightly and he smiled back, but in a way that was different from the other times; as if it had more meaning. 'Find anything for us, Natsu?' she queried placing her hand on her hip.

For the briefest of seconds, their fingers touched and everyone held their breath waiting for Natsu's reaction. Natsu however grabbed a flier and held it in front of his companion's eyes, his hand holding her's tightly. 'This one?' he said in a pleading voice. Lucy let go of his hand and took the paper, but Macao noted a different in Natsu's stance the minute Lucy's touch was gone. He became… almost insecure. 'Natsu! This is too dangerous for you! You're still having difficulty moving your arms.' Putting the flier back on the board Lucy walked over to Levy after giving Natsu a small pat on the head.

Natsu stared after Lucy his hand twitching next to him. "I… I want to hold her hand." He thought to himself, blushing a little at this. Sighing however he went over to Gajeel and stared to talk to him. No one really noticed that the two were becoming good friends, even if they fought quite a bit, Wendy joined them and began fussing over Natsu when his arms started to hurt him again.

'So Natsu… What's with the longing looks at Lucy, eh?' Gajeel smirked at him as he yet again caught the teen looking at her.

Natsu blushed deeply and pulled his scarf up over his head, 'None of your business, Iron brain!' he hissed peering at the other two Dragon Slayers through his scarf.

Wendy giggled, Gajeel laughed, and Natsu smiled, his subconscious leaking a thought into his brain.

"Maybe… It didn't happen?"

* * *

The two weeks passed smoothly and it quickly became two months since Natsu's week of pandemonium and destruction. No one questioned him anymore; no one asked if he was alright; no one even told him that he couldn't go on quests. In fact he was on his way back from one now with Lucy and Happy. His day of being completely needy of Lucy had passed and he felt refreshed and happy to be out.

'Hey! Natsu, slow down okay, you'll rip your stiches!' Lucy scolded and she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his left calf and pouted slightly. They'd been up against another wizard who used knife magic, meaning anything he touched could become a knife or as sharp as one. This had proved him a rather difficult opponent but eventually Lucy had enough of Natsu not getting anywhere and her Spirits getting hurt. So she ran at the Wizard who for some reason couldn't attack women and she knocked him out with one rather good punch. Natsu was impressed by this.

The door to the guild was shut as they arrived and Natsu smiled a little getting an evil look on his face. Lifting his leg up, he took a deep breath.

'We made it back alive!' He bellowed as he kicked the door open.

People greeted him and Lucy happily, Gray even walked over to say hi to them both before walking out the door going on his own job. Everything seemed alright again, Gildarts noted, who was sitting by the bar drinking heavily from a cup. There weren't a lot of people in the guild at the time.

All in all it was, Juvia, Natsu, and Lucy, Himself, Laxus, the Master, Elfman, Lisanna, Macao, Wabaka, Mirajane, Romeo, Kinana, Reedus and their newest recruit. The rest where either out in the town or out on a job somewhere.

The new recruit joined about a week ago and so far had only been on one job with Romeo and Laki. She was five foot three, with misty pink hair, and dark blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a shirt that went past her hands and over a skirt so it looked like a dress with a plated part at the bottom. She was wearing footwraps on her feet so that her toes and heels where able to still feel the ground. She had a rather pitiful look about her, but no one questioned this as the Master had told them that Era had given them her, saying that she was in need of powerful guardians.

Natsu and the new girl seemed to get along quite well; to the extent he'd started trying to find a name for her. Due to her unknown nature she didn't have one, the council just called her seven. This however irritated both Lucy and Natsu as they both claimed it made her sound like she was just an object or another number to them. Lucy had taken it upon herself to try to look after the young girl who was about two years or so younger than both her and Natsu. Natsu ran straight to her which made her quirk a small smile, while Lucy went to the Master to report a success.

'So have you thought of something you like?' Natsu asked the new girl, giving her a light pat on the head. Lucy joined them and pulled out a list of names they'd thought of. The new girl hadn't shown what her magic was, in fact when asked about it she seemed a bit ashamed so no one had found out due to the Master not wanting to push her.

'Miirin?'

A shake of the head.

'Okay… Yuuki?' Natsu tried.

Another shake.

'Hm… Summer?' Lucy said looking at the young girl.

'That's my name!' Natsu said indigently.

The new girl giggled and Natsu and Lucy looked at her. She stood up and walked over to Reedus tapping his shoulder and holding her hand out. He looked down at her, tapped his chin and took out a light pen, 'This, little one?' he said offering it to the ragged girl. She nodded gratefully and then stood where she was, writing one name in the air. 'Kaida? Do you want to be called Kaida huh?' Reedus said, grinning down at her. 'Hey Natsu! She's taken after you; she wants to be called Little Dragon!' Everyone laughed and Kaida blushed deeply and squatted hiding her face in her arms. Wendy walked over to her and pulled her up again, 'I like the name you've chosen, Kaida.' She smiled at Wendy and stood up again, giving her a soft stroke over her hair. People cheered and the newly named Kaida was dragged off to dance by someone in the guild.

As the party moved on things calmed down a bit, and soon everyone was either sitting at a table and laughing, or resting against someone's shoulder, hugging their own drink. Kaida however wasn't. She'd had something to drink; she'd danced with Reedus, Natsu, Wendy, even Laxus for a short period. Natsu had proceeded to dance with Lucy, while Juiva sat in a corner and cried as she wanted to dance with Gray, Kaida had dragged her onto the dance floor and danced with her to cheer her up. Now however she was sitting close to the door, holding a cup of water she'd been given earlier that night. 'Does… she seem worried to you?' Laxus asked Natsu looking at the new girl. He didn't mean to appear unwelcoming, but he couldn't help but be incredibly suspicious of her. He'd voiced these suspicions to his grandfather earlier in the week.

-o-

'_I don't like it. There's something about her gramps. Something very bad. Whenever I see her looking at someone without them knowing, it's like she's figuring out different ways to kill them, and the fact that she doesn't talk!' Laxus looked frustrated at Makarov who nodded sympathetically, 'I understand your worry, my child, but the council has spoken, and I am in no position to deny them. Tell me though… Because I know you have observed and investigated her, what is it you know that gives you these feelings?'_

_Laxus sighed and put a hand over his face. He loved Fairy Tail, he never admitted it but the thought of harm coming to it almost made him cry. 'She was discovered by the council about a month ago and kept alive in one of their labs. She has never shown any magic ability but they know she has some since she managed to break out and slip by their guards without any problem. While being hunted down before she came to us, she slaughtered a dark guild and wrote the words of a nursery rhyme on the wall of the guild. She left one survivor so that she could be found and taken back. The rumours of the Vampyre Wizard began then, since every last one of the dark guild members where drained of it. Since then there has been no activity from her since it appears she has lost her memories. I however contacted an old friend and she informed me that she was discovered long before what the council told us, and was kept in a coma due to a massive magic power coming from her, taking the shape of destructive, unimaginably cruel arms. I was further informed that, where ever this girl has gone, a path of drained corpses has followed. Her only known objective in life is what she wrote on the inside of her cell, before she was taken to us, "Trail of blood made by Dragon Feathers".' Laxus let out a breath as he looked at his Grandfather who was nodding taking in the information he'd been given. 'She always said one thing to people before killing them in cold blood, "Do you know what's in the dark?" which has apparently left many to nightmares, since her eyes drive them into a deranged fear causing insanity.' _

_Makarov listened and looked at the picture that had recently been painted of the small girl. 'The Vampyre Wizard, in Fairy Tail? Laxus, I have looked in her mind, I have found no spells. She may have lost her memories naturally or be able to hide them easily, but what appears to be a necessity for murder and blood will not vanish because of that. Watch her, watch her for any magic use she may have. The Magic council is still not on our side. This is them making sure they hold the upper hand should we overstep once more; a guild member going insane and killing a village.' Laxus just nodded, understanding his grandfather's words perfectly._

_-o-_

She had done nothing since then and it appeared to be a harmless problem. He tried not to be too paranoid about her, and he turned to get his drink back, but he couldn't move. He started to hear howls of protest from everyone else in the guild. 'What's going on!?' Lucy squealed as she realised she couldn't move either.

Natsu who was standing in the middle of the room was confused as he turned around looking at everyone with an oddly worried expression, 'Come on guys, this isn't funny.' He suddenly said, as his facial features turned into a halfwitted grin. This vanished however as a dark light climbed through the walls of the guild, stretching across the floor like ink spilt on paper. In the corner of the room, Gajeel stood motionless, looking at the new girl who appeared to be talking to someone. Her eyes had glassed over and where a hazy blue colour now. Out of the darkness however, someone appeared someone who walked straight up to Natsu and put his thin, wrinkly arm around the DragonSlayer's neck, whispering deathly sweet words into his ear. The room went quiet, as the words tingle into their senses, 'Hello… Natsu-chan.' the elderly man hissed.

Natsu's world collapsed at those words. The entire world he'd built his sanity on just vanished in one second. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, his heart was pounding painfully against his ribcage, and his eyes shuddered as the memory of someone… someone's hands all over him, hurting him. The wrinkly hand moved up to his chin, placing its thumb and forefinger on either side of his face, forcing him to look at everyone who was in the guild. 'This… is why he screams.' The old man suddenly whispered into the still air, and he slipped his hand down Natsu's body, making the younger man shiver at the cold touch. 'This is why… He cries.' Coming down to his groin, Natsu still couldn't move but one tear did, one tear slipped down his cheek, and dripped onto the floor.

'This is why, I am doing this.'

Natsu felt more tears drip down and he let out a sob. The hand had gone down his pants, pushing them down so everyone could see his semi hard member. He sniffed and shut his eyes, whispering the same as he had. 'Natsu… scream for me.' The fire wizards eyes shot open and his back arched as he let out a long, painful scream which was succeeded by a half stifled moan. The elderly man had started to slowly stroke his penis, making him squirm in unwanted pleasure. Many members of Fairy Tail started screaming for him to stop, Gildarts even started to try and break the spell they were under calling Natsu's name.

'Don't make it worse.' Natsu said with a shaky tone, gasping for air as he tried to hide his shameful expression, 'Please… don't… don't look.' Gildarts' eyes grew wide, before he closed them softly, respecting Natsu's wishes. They opened again however as Natsu's scream turned into a moan, and he started to cry harder. He couldn't help but watch as he imagined all the things he would do to the elderly man once he was finished. However he watched Natsu's face, which was flushed and sweaty, panting slightly. Gajeel began to move in the background, no one however noticed this. Walking up behind the old man he let out a dangerous growl grabbing him by his hair.

'Let go of Natsu!' he bellowed throwing the man across the room. Igneel's child fell to the floor holding his stomach as his panting became faster, his face caved into one of pure agony as he let out a screaming cry as he collapsed. Blood started to stain the back of his pants as he lay on the floor panting. Gajeel was too busy to realise this however and picked up the older man by his hair again.

'Do not… mess, with Fairy Tail.' He snarled.

The older man however, grinned.

The guild became silent.

Everyone did.

'Gajeel… raped… me?' Natsu suddenly whispered, and Gajeel turned to look at him with a shocked expression. Pain was nagging the back of his mind, and he dropped the elder and it grew more intense. Gajeel screamed loudly and held his head as the sudden darkness of the day with Natsu in Era came back to him in a flash.

'Well done, my daughter.' The old man said as the new girl collapsed on the floor, and he vanished.


	4. The closer you think

No one left.

No one wanted to leave.

Makarov was furious. Not because someone had manipulated his child to hurt one of his comrades, not because the same person had used his own ward as a way to gain control on a situation, but because even now, even though they had all witnessed it, Natsu still wouldn't tell them what had happened.

The air was heavy with distaste and a want for blood. Gajeel was sitting furthest away, shoulders shaking. From what people could tell (Most notably Team Shadow gear, or Levy)he was crying, and trying hard to keep it quiet. Not that many could blame him, he'd been told he raped someone. He couldn't doing it, but something in the back of his mind told him it was true, because he remembered the scent of Natsu's blood, sweat and the scent of someone's semen. He could hear someone screaming in the distance, but he couldn't place a memory to fit. There wasn't one to it; all he had was the words of Natsu and the smells mingling in his head. Levy walked over to him and put a soft hand on his shoulder, 'No one blames you, Gajeel. Master Makarov found remnants of blood magic essence in your body, it wasn't you.' Gajeel just nodded and hung his head again, leaning it against his fists.

Natsu was a different matter. He wasn't speaking either, but he wasn't crying, trembling, reacting at all to what had happened no more than two hours ago. Lucy was next to him, she kept trying to take his hand, but the way he looked at her made the Celestial wizard pull away.

* * *

Makarov and Gildarts were both outside, looking at the new girl who'd been tired to a tree.

'Whatever was there before is gone now. I feel there is a massive hole in her mind where life should be.' Makarov stated, removing his hands from the girl's head.

Gildarts nodded, 'So she is missing something now, or she had too much of it to begin with. I contacted a friend in a special order within the Council. He owes me one so I asked him to tell me what he could get on her. Since her name is most likely wrong I just gave him a picture.'

Another nod from the guild's master.

Both of them looked at the comatose girl as she lay there completely still, not even breathing.

'She was attacked by a dragon. She has scars on her back.'

Makarov shook his head slightly, 'I wonder if she was raised for this. Laxus found out a bit about her before. She's the Vampyre Wizard, someone who was forced to live their life in a crystal tube for seven years, only able to see what her dreams told her.' Gildarts shut his eyes, letting a growl drop from his lips. 'I don't know if I should hate her for restraining us all while that man used Natsu, or hate the old man for raping Natsu and leaving her here where she'd most likely die. Neh… He doesn't deserve his life for doing that to a child of the guild, for doing it to Natsu. Gajeel told me, when he finally managed to stand he told me how he'd been dragged into it, that Natsu… our Natsu was crying, and scared.' Gildarts cried loudly into the silent daybreak and shot his magic into the woods.

Makarov looked at the girl before walking inside.

They had nothing else they could do for her.

* * *

Natsu was curled up on a bench in the corner. Looking a bit nervous he kept his head low and tried not to make a single sound. Lucy had tried to talk to him but it had been unsuccessful, so she had left to tend to Wendy who was in shock. 'What was… What was he doing to Natsu?' she stuttered, wiping her tears from her eyes slowly. No one knew how to explain it to her, but Mira decided she was going to try, 'What he was doing… was bad, and probably what happened to Natsu two months ago. I'm sorry you had to witness that Wendy.' She finally said, completely unable to explain it. Wendy however looked at Natsu, his eyes showing that he was in complete and utter agony, and it was taking all his strength not to scream. 'Natsu needs me…' she suddenly whispered and ran over to him; Natsu however, lost his concentration and let out a long, torturous howl. Holding his stomach he opened his mouth again, but this time it was the roar of a dragon that came out and everyone held their ears shouting for Natsu to stop. In the end Gildarts marched over to him and hit the boy unconscious. Mirajane touched his forehead and sighed tears welling up in her eyes, 'He's been through so much… and we can't help him. I can't believe I feel so helpless!' she cursed starting to pick up Natsu and drag him to the infirmary. Elfman took the young Dragon Slayer from Mira's arms and carried him in instead, putting him on a bed. Leaving the room he looked at Wendy and Lucy, 'He'll need you both in there… it won't be pretty.' And with that he took a drink from the bar, and sat down with the other males who were hopelessly mourning over their friend's suffering.

* * *

Inside the infirmary, Lucy and Mirajane were removing Natsu's clothes, turning him on his side so that they could see why he was bleeding. Mirajane covered Wendy's eyes and pushed her over to the medical supplies so she could prepare them, they both made sure to do it slowly so that Lucy would have time to clean Natsu up before Mirajane came with a needle and thread to stich him up. This was easier said than done, Lucy noted as she took a cloth coated in warm water and wiped the dry blood away from Natsu's back, legs and… backside. Looking at the bruises, and the scratch marks, she almost couldn't believe that they hadn't known what had happened to him. Letting out a sigh and a shudder, she took his hand softly and continues to clean him up, earning the occasional whimper or sleepy flinch. She was glad that he was unconscious now.

An hour went by and soon Mirajane and Wendy came out. Wendy walked over to Cana and they both left walking back to the women's dorm. Mirajane went to the master who was talking to Gildarts, Macao and Laxus about what had happened and the girl they had tied to a tree outside. 'Master.' She stated getting everyone's attention quickly; she wore a cold, straight facial expression as she opened her mouth to speak again. 'Natsu's lower regions have been ravaged and destroyed. Three ribs have cracked and he flinches from touch even though unconscious. I would like to state that I saw similar wounds on him two months ago, but I never inspected his backside due to the fact that I had no reason to. Although we all feel it may be obvious to those who don't think so I feel I should state it anyway; Natsu Drageel was raped and he couldn't tell us. He was almost raped again today, and we couldn't protect him. He barely lets Lucy touch him, two months ago he had a knife in his hands starting to carve Igneel's name into his neck!' the Takeover mage wiped away furious tears.

* * *

People went home. Except for Gajeel, he stayed behind to look after Natsu. Lucy had taken Happy with her to her apartment, Lily had joined them too saying that Gajeel needed some time alone to think things through.

He was right, because right now it was just him and Natsu looking at each other dully.

'Do you remember?' Natsu suddenly asked.

Gajeel nodded his head. 'Do you remember the face?'

Natsu nodded, 'I asked Reedus to draw him for me, and he asked if it was the same person who was here… today.'

'Was it?'

'Yes.'

'What did he- we… what did we do to you?'

'He did it all… you had no control.'

'It doesn't excuse it…'

'No. I suppose not.'

Gajeel scowled at how emotionless and simple Natsu had become. He wanted to apologise damnit! 'Natsu… tell me. What did, we do?'

Tears were dripping down the teenagers face, but he kept a level voice as he told the Iron Dragon Slayer the hell he'd been put through. He whimpered as he explained the sheer amount of humiliation he'd felt and by the end of it was sobbing into his shoulders clinging to Gajeel for dear life. All he could do was stroke the distressed Fire Wizard's hair softly and hug him tightly, for there was no other cure for him. He had to do it on his own.

Slowly Natsu stopped crying and he and Gajeel started having a semi normal conversation. 'You and Lucy… you close?' he asked looking at the teen, who blinked slightly before turning away blushing lightly. 'We're just friends… Nothing more.'

'But you want it to be more…'

'So what if I do?' Natsu suddenly became defensive and stood up shakily. 'I need to sleep in my own bed.' He left without another word leaving his mouth, and Gajeel smiled knowing exacly where he was going, and his bed was not the answer. 'Do what you got to do, Kid.'

* * *

Natsu knocked on Lucy's door twice and waited. He heard grumbling, a little whine from Happy and the door opened. On the other end was Panther Lily, he smiled at Natsu and called for Lucy.

That's how they ended up outside her house on the bridge. Neither were speaking and it was obviously starting to frustrain Lucy, 'Look… Natsu, I'm really tired. If you're not going to say something can I go back to bed? I'll let you stay here if you want.'

He shook his head, 'No. I want to sleep in my own bed.'

'I see… Then, why are you here?'

'Because I wanted to see you.'

Lucy blushed a little as she heard this and took a sharp gaze to the side, 'Want me to-' she never finished her sentence ans Natsu's quick movment caught her off guard. He was hugging her tightly, his hand over her head keeping her there. Lucy noted that her ear was over Natsu's heart. She listened to it beating for a moment before she realised he was shaking.

'I thought I was never going to see you again, Luce. I… I was scared I couldn't hear your voice… smell your hair… Hold your hand.' Natsu whispered his voice shaking as he tried hard to keep it as level as possible. Lucy listened to this and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling closer. She didn't have words to voice as his words sank into her head and heart. His heart was slow and steady, soothing depending on who you asked. For Lucy though, it was the life that she wanted to protect with her very being that was beating inside. 'Natsu…' she whispered and looked up as his face, he stared back with teary eyes, and she let out a low chuckle.

Leaning up with her hand, she wiped the tears away, cupped his cheek and leant closer. The heartbeat changed however and she felt him pull away holding his chest, 'Luce… I'm so sorry,' he said closing his eyes and running away from her, leaving the Celestial wizard in her nighty outside, looking worried.

* * *

Makarov was sitting in his office, thinking deeply.

'She's been put through a lot, and yet.' He stopped his musing and decided to talk to the new girl again. Walking outside he looked around for the tree she'd been tied to and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the tree was gone. Yes, the entire damn tree was gone. Roots and all. Makarov was staring at it for a long time, a dumbfounded expression on his face as he tried to figure out how the hell the girl could lift a tree away, but be unable to untie the ropes. This didn't matter however. She was gone, and for obvious reasons this was a very bad thing. Crossing his arms he walked towards the guild again muttering to himself.


	5. The father away you are

There was a lingering feeling of distress that struck against her heart. Sitting on her queen sized bed in a simple, yet majestic room of wood, Seven would look at her hands and the floor. She'd changed her clothes yet again, although keeping the foot wraps they were higher grade and less rough. Her shirt was still long, but the sleeves clung to her thin arms. She was wearing her skort again as well. Hanging on her bedside next to her was Natsu's red coat. Seven had found it in Hargeon and kept it thinking it looked nice, even though it was too big for her, she found out it belonged to Natsu though and decided to give it back; but she never got around to it.

It didn't matter now though.

Seven fell back onto her bed, greeting the turmoil inside her like an old friend. 'I shouldn't have done it.' She whispered. Her eyes looked tired and warn, like they lacked life itself. They shifted left and right, as if she was expecting Fairy Tail itself to come after her any minute. Rubbing her face she coiled towards and shut her orbs as tightly as she could, praying that something better would happen soon. As she started to fall asleep the door to her bedroom slammed open and she was roughly shaken by someone, opening her eyes again she stared, with deadly accuracy, into the eyes of a SoulKnight. He stared back looking serious, 'You know you're not allowed to sleep again today, Seven.' He said sternly, giving her another shake as she started to nod off. Letting out a pitiful whine she curled up against the man's chest nibbling on her bottom lip softly, 'I'm so tired… Just a little, small nap.' She mumbled but she was shaken again and pulled to her feet. 'You can't! Come with me, we're going to spar, that'll wake you up.' Hissed the SoulKnight as he roughly pulled the smaller girl along.

Walking out into the sunny courtyard, Seven pulled her arm free and turned towards the Magic council's building. 'The roof of the Magic Council will be good practice for us both. We can use the edge.' She whispered as she started walking towards it much like a mindless zombie. One could argue that not letting her sleep was a bad idea, and that it'd kill her, but honestly not sleeping kept her on edge, which was the sort of thing that council needed. However, Seven's reason for not being allowed to rest was connected to her magic, deadly if one should fall unconscious. The SoulKnight didn't speak as he followed the teenager towards the dangerous looking fortress that housed their employers.

* * *

On the top of the fortress flags flew high showing the town of Era who lived here. The other SoulKnights had been born, raised and trained in the cellar of this beast of a building. Seven however was born outside, in the free; she just had no recollection of it. She hated knowing that she was missing the first eight years of her life, only to be put in a jar, comatose and left in her dreams for seven years, and then released. Yes… Seven was angry now.

'Hey! Seven! Come back!' The Soulknight called as he ran after his younger superior who hurdled down the corridors, smashing open doors and windows as she wildly attempted to find the council. "I have to tell them the truth! They didn't know about me, they don't know the training of the SoulKnights… I have to tell them about Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!' She stopped as she felt a familiar magic surging through the walls and she pushed herself against them, somehow easily hearing every word that was uttered between the people inside. 'Become… Ethereal' she whispered and moulded into the wall.

'I demand audience with the Magic Council on a series matter regarding the Fairy Tail guild and two of its members!' Her guardian, Enile Carl said marching through a door she didn't know existed. The council turned to him, most looking surprised and some horrified. 'Master…' she whispered and actually stepped into the room. A council member turned and acted as if he could see her, but his head went back again quickly as Enile Carl made frantic movements with his arms.

'Enile Carl. We care not for what you have to say. We have received no word that Fairy Tail has done anything wrong.'

'Indeed. When will you learn, we are not your toys.'

'Besides, you should be looking after your wizards. Go away.

'Listen to them, Enile…'

'They raped my ward who now lies in a coma!'

Seven wanted to call out that she was fine, but she was supposed to be in her room or sparring, her movements around Era and the council were limited to say the least.

The council became quiet. One or two started to whisper among themselves, and Seven waited in baited breath to hear what they were going to reply.

'Your testimony is required until we need proof. What happened, and who?' they finally said, making Seven put her hands over her mouth in an attempt to remain wordless. 'Two of them. Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. I-'

'Those two? They were here… two… three weeks ago?' a senile man said looking at his fellow Wizards.

'Two months, three weeks, nine hours, four minutes and twenty three, twenty four…'

'We get it, you dork.'

Enile Carl was watching the Magic council with minor worry, and couldn't help but get a panicking expression on his face when one of the members started hurling an insult at the one counting the seconds. 'Thirty, thirty one-'

'Someone shut him up.'

'You started him on it. You do it.'

'Garlic won't help this time will it?'

'No. He's a dragon today; he was a vampire last week.'

'Ah yes, now I remember…'

'Aren't we getting a bit off track here?- oh! Who threw this donut at me?!'

* * *

The fifteen year old Soulknight was watching in total shock how childish the council really was when they weren't doing proper business. She could tell Enile Carl was getting angry as well, and then he turned towards where she was standing. His grin, his signature, I'm going to get you-grin was painting his face as he lifted a bony finger to his lips. Seven didn't understand it until two pairs of arms pulled her through the wall. Seven called out loudly and opened her eyes looking frightfully at the guards who had grabbed her. 'H-how!?' she shrieked as she pulled herself free and stood up still holding a defensive stance. They both chuckled and one help out a whip tightly.

'Your guardian told us to find you, said you had a nasty habit of not wanting to be found. So he told us to detect your harmless spell, and we did.' He grabbed Seven's hair and pushed her too her knees. Blinking she wailed as the guards crotch was pushed into her face, 'Don't be difficult. You heard what Fairy Tail did to you…'

Seven's world, small as it was, stopped dead. 'No… No!' she screamed frantically trying to get away. 'I think it's only fair, seeing what you did!'

Seven went limp.

* * *

'… Natsu Dragfeel and Gajeel Redrox…'

'Dragneel and Redfox you old fool, get it right.'

'Oh yes I remember them! Oh wait… Why is there rice on my hat…?'

'So you are accusing, those two…. Dragon Slayers of Comatosing and raping your fifteen yearold Ward who's never set foot alone outside the Council fortress of the SoulKnight dorms. How did they get the time?'

'You ignorant child! They obviously climbed through the walls!'

'Windows!'

'No I mean the walls, how can they climb through windows? They're solid…'

Enile Carl watched the comic scene in front of him, unable to fully understand how they became the council. 'Y-yes… That's uhm… That's what I'm saying.'

'How are you able to support this accusation?'

'You donut!' was heard in the background of the council lord's comment. He frowned as food flew past him, food on fire…. Flew past him, with wings.

'Enough!' He called out and glared daggers at the council who all froze. 'Enile Carl. Take us to your ward, we want to see this atrocity for ourselves and- oh!' a riceball hit him in the face and Enile Carl almost fainted at the severe stupidity of the council, "How could I work for all of these idiots and not realise it?" he thought hastily to himself before turning around and leaving the room. Heading towards the basement the elder started to wonder if the guards were finished with his ward, and smiled seeing the girl floating in the liquid crystal, he body beaten and bloody. He was standing in the room where he'd contained the girl seven years prior. 'Home sweet home, eh… Seven my dear?' he whispered putting his hand against the small, looking up at the comatose girl.

'Oh my…' he turned to see the council looking in shock at his Ward, even though some still had food hanging off their uniform. 'I see… She has been badly injured then?' one asked as he walked around the tank where the girl was healing. Enile Carl nodded. 'She is not relieved from the pain I'm afraid… Although in a coma, her brain activity seems to be frantic… and desperate. She must still believe she is in the hands of her rapists.' The council was quiet; a few shuffling about as they read the magic readings the girl was leaving off. 'Indeed…' one huffed, with a flat, unbelieving tone. He turned around and walked out of the cellar, a bird appearing by his side. 'Warn Fairy Tail. Shit's about to go down.' Pulling a mask over his face the council member disappeared into the shadows without a second thought.

* * *

Inside Seven's head, she was frantically fighting the lacrima. 'Don't! I have to warn them! I have to warn them about my guardian! He's hurting them!' She couldn't talk though; everything was dark, and wet. She felt soothed though, like it was a safe place to be. 'Where am I?' she asked. She could hear her voice; it was there but the people talking around her… Could they hear her? Suddenly pain shot through her spine and she froze not wanting to move anything as it all hurt. 'What happened!?' came a panicked wail from Seven. Her memories where gone again, no… no they weren't. She could hear… Hear what happened. 'Natsu… I need to save Natsu n Gajeel.' She mumbled as she tried to open her eyes. It was impossible; they were too heavy, too… much. She recognised this feeling; it was how she was for seven years. Stuck inside a glass bottle, unable to break the glass or wake up screaming for someone to hear her. Trapped in the magic that kept her alive; kept her heart beating, her muscles remaining strong, and her eyes perfect… The perfect way to subdue her; the Vampyre wizard of Fiore Kingdom.

'I wonder… Do they do this to everyone who is dangerous?' The thought came; she let it dwindle now, no longer wanting to resist the magic. 'I guess… I'll wait another seven years.' Closing her eyes, Seven let her body fall into the much needed sleep, rejoicing in the feeling it gave her.

* * *

'I see that they have gone too far this time, but since we do not have his ward's words we cannot confirm the story. She has been beaten and raped, but I noticed an anomaly in her magic and brain waves. She was conscious, just unable to move or speak. I fear that if we do move forward with Enile Carl's wish to arrest and execute the two wizards in question and abolish the Fairy Tail guild, we'll be playing right into the man's hands. Am I the only one who has noticed that he's abnormally attentive to Fairy Tail's actions?'

Many on the council nodded, one however frowned, 'And what if he's just protecting his Ward? They could be rapists and we would be letting them go without any punishment, they'd do it again!' Again, many on the council nodded; the first who'd spoken looked taken aback, as if he hadn't thought of it like that. 'I… realised they might be guilty, but I'm also considering the fact that he's been a black spot on the Council's reputation for years, sending his SoulKnights on Assassination and destruction missions…'

'Yes, destroying dark guilds!'

'Doesn't make it any less illegal!'

'You donut!'

'Shut up, Gavin!' Everyone chorused and the one who'd been counting earlier paled and sat down in a pitiful toddler tantrum position. 'Gavin… You're on the Magic of Council. Stand up straight.' The Council lord said, looking a bit dismayed at the childishness of them all, "This is what happens when children become powerful…" he thought miserably and straightened his hat slightly. 'The proposal is, Arresting Natsu Drag… neel?-' Every one nodded, '- and Gajeel Redsox, I mean Redfox, for the rape and beating of Wizard number seven of the SoulKnight Council guild. A Raise of hands I believe is easier, Who wants them arrested.'

Everyone's hands went up even though most held suspicious looking expressions. 'Then it is decided, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox are to be executed for rape and battery of an Official.'


	6. Hope Redemption

Agonising, long silence filled the guild. Lucy was crying in the corner with Loke and Aries trying to comfort her, while Levy was leaning on her teammates' shoulders screaming into their clothes as she tried to get a grip. Lucy couldn't do that though, she was clinging to Aries and screaming as the feeble Ram tried her best to comfort her master. Loke was sitting there in complete distress over his Mistress' pain and the thought of what they had been told three days ago.

_Makarov watched as the Council officials walked smoothly into his guild, each looking incredibly grim. 'Makarov Dreyar. Under the Laws binding the wizards in this world with the powerless humans, we hereby arrest, Gajeel Redfox, former student of Metalicana, former member of Phantom Lord, current member of Fairy Tail and Natsu Dragneel, former student of Igneel, current member of Fairy Tail. Anything that points to their innocents will be given to the council, as their sentence has already been predecided. Execution; Buried Alive. Any comments or complaints will be directed to Enile Carl and a member of the Magic council for consideration.' Both Natsu and Gajeel let out howls of protest and Natsu even lit up his hands to fight for his freedom, Erza however put a hand on his shoulder. She looked terrified deep in her eyes, but her body language said otherwise. 'On what charges are they being arrested?' she questioned seriously, keeping a level gaze and a comforting grip on Natsu, who'd started to get a panicked look on his face._

_The Court hunters turned their heads to look at one another, 'Most unorthodox… They usually know when a comrade has done something illegal.' _

'_Yes indeed, perhaps we should not tell them.'_

'_You will tell us.' Makarov snarled, gripping his staff tightly. His children were being threatened with death? Over his dead body! They were not going anywhere without a reasonable explanation! 'Explain yourselves!' he bellowed the guild shaking as he did. One of the magicians started fumbling with the paper obviously terrified, 'They are arrested for the beating and rape of Wizard number Seven of the SoulKnight, a guild in connection with the Magic Council for their protection and information.' The guild gasped and Gajeel snarled as he heard what he'd been farmed for, 'How dare you call me a rapist!' he roared and his arm quickly turned into an iron weight, ready to murder the two Officials._

_The guild master held up his hand and looked at the wizards, 'When will the execution take place?' one of them blinked, obviously surprised at the sudden cooperation, 'Well… five days.' He said, suddenly appearing very, very young. _

_It became a blur after that, Makarov spoke to Natsu and Gajeel telling them to go with the officials while they figured it out. Natsu started to cry and the guild Master felt his heart shatter at the sight, 'I didn't do it, gramps. I couldn't, I couldn't do something like that! Why are you making me go with them!? I'm innocent, innocent I didn't do it I swear I- I…' he stopped speaking as his hyperventilation got the better of him and Lucy ran over trying to help him regain his breathing. Gajeel was crying too, but he was hiding it a lot better than the terrified child below him. Picking Natsu up he walked out, ignoring the screams of Levy as she finally realised he wasn't coming back this time. Lucy followed suit but in a more subtle manner, as many of the guild members where crying too._

Levy kept sobbing silently, now hugging Cana as tightly as she could. 'He… He's not coming back! Cana! Gajeel isn't coming back!' she wailed into the brunette's shoulder. Cana had no words to voice and she silently wished her father was here so she could cry as well, but Gildarts wasn't. So she stayed by Levy and tried her best to comfort her. Loke wasn't having any luck with Lucy, and in the end left Aries there to help his master. Rising to his feet he walked over to Makarov and looked at him with a sad expression. 'Is there nothing that can be done to save them?' he asked, almost begging for an answer. None came however and he looked away feeling tears prickle at his eyes. 'Natsu… Gajeel. Why did… I'm… Please come back…' Wendy managed to whisper, before she broke down into tears as well. Lucy saw this and stood up to help her, but Aries made her sit still. Juvia walked over to the younger member and softly sat down next to her pulling her into a warm embrace, soothingly stroking her hair in an attempt to help the twelve year old.

Laxus was sitting unmoving on a chair. He couldn't believe what had been said to his fellow guild members, his friends, his family! 'They wouldn't do that…' he hissed through gritted teeth, and Freed put a supportive hand on his shoulder, 'We know… Laxus, we know they wouldn't.' This only seemed to anger the Lightning Dragon Slayer as he rose to his feet and roared, 'Do you hear that, Magic council?! Gajeel and Natsu wouldn't do that!' Mirajane walked over and somehow managed to put a sleep spell on him, making him calm down.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Gildarts walked in. An aura of hate radiated around him and he stopped in the middle of the room, seeing the girls crying and the men in deep distress. 'They sent me a letter. Requesting, me, Makarov and Erza at the hearing to see if we are able to prove Natsu's innocents. If not… he'll be executed.' He said waving a letter in his left hand.

Erza and Makarov nodded and soon they were gone from site, teleporting themselves to Era.

* * *

The Magic council looked at them.

Then at his papers.

And back at them again.

'All in order.' He said and sat back for a snooze.

'We shall begin, Natsu Dragneel is to be executed in two days if no one can place fourth evidence of innocents. Gildarts Clive, Erza Scarlet and Makarov Dreyar. Evidence?'

'He wasn't anywhere near Era when this happened. He was with us, recovering from an incredibly tough mission.' Erza started looking the questioning Council member dead in the eye. He nodded and wrote it down, 'Can Natsu Dragneel perform any teleportation magic?' he asked, peering down at them, 'No, he gets motion sickness from all forms of transport.' Gildarts answered. He however had noticed that they weren't mentioning Gajeel, 'Does Natsu Dragneel have any history of being sexually active?' Makarov took this one and rose to a full height. 'No.' He stated simply, scaring the younger members of the council. 'Has Natsu Dragneel ever shown signs of being sexually active?' Erza looked irritated and glared at them, 'He's a seventeen yearold boy who's looking for his father and spends his time fighting monsters for you, he doesn't have the time! And even if he did he wouldn't know what to do! He's a vir-' Makarov put his hand up and Erza stopped. 'Natsu is a seventeen yearold boy who has had an incredibly difficult time. He couldn't have performed any of those acts you are accusing him of, the same goes for Gajeel.'

The Magic court shifted around a little, and Gildarts spoke up, 'Why aren't there any questions about Gajeel?' The question hung in the air heavily and everyone looked at one another. 'Gajeel Redfox tried to escape and thus he was killed on sight. His remains have been burn and thrown in the river.'

Everyone's faces where one of shock as they tried to fully understand that simple sentence. 'K-killed!?' Makarov bellowed, making the room shake violently. The Magic Court nodded, 'The hearing shall proceed.'

* * *

Back at the guild, they all sat in stunned silence. Levy broke this silence however to fall to the floor and collapse. Lucy ran straight to her and pulled her onto her lap, Levy was crying again. 'He- he's not dead!' She whispered harshly, holding onto Lucy's shoulder. 'He's not dead he'll come back, Gajeel'll come back… he promised…' It occurred to everyone that they had grown quite close to one another in recent times and this was just proof how much Levy cared. They all sat in total silence as Lucy lead Levy away and Mirajane joined her to help calm the young blue head down. Laxus had awoken once more and was drinking heavily from a tankard, his thoughts where swirling around violently. A crack was heard and they all saw the three who'd left stand there, miserably. Gildarts was shaking with anger, Erza ran straight to Gray crying and Makarov stood there as he tried to hide his grief and despair of all that had happened, but he couldn't.

'Master!' they all screamed as he fell to the ground in a heap of pain. His face as scrunched together as he tried hard to stand up again, but it was no use. 'My children… are dying and I cannot save them. Why must they be so cruel?' Elfman picked the master up and took him to a spare room. Silence followed again and this time no one broke it, no one wanted to, because it was just a reminder that their comrades had fallen.

The door fell open and a figure stepped in. She had a light glow to her steps, a somewhat enthral feeling in fact and many looked up from their misery to stare in awe at this spectral creature. They weren't sure why but they knew her. It was Lucy who recognised her first and it was Levy who most likely kept Lucy alive. 'How dare you come back here after what you did!' she screamed at the spectre, and she turned to Loke growling. 'Kill her! Fuc-' Loke walked over to her and put a hand over her mouth, calming her down quickly. He then turned to the spectral being and rubbed the back of his head, 'It's been a while, Kaida Yousai.' The spirit nodded, 'My lord Leo.' It just said, and everyone stood there in minor awe as they realised the spirit just held the image of Seven. 'I was wondering if you had taken in another body when that girl came to the guild. Kaida is something only you would choose.'

The spirit called Kaida Yousai nodded again, 'Indeed, my Lord. I'm here because the child who I was forced to share a body with has been put into a magic induced coma by her Guardian. She released me when she fell asleep. I decided it was high time I paid this girl back for sharing her body with me, and for keeping me safe by not sleeping.'

Loke frowned as he heard this, 'This girl, do you know her story?'

The Dragon Fairy tapped her chin, although her facial expression didn't change at all. 'She is special. Since her memories however are sealed deep inside her I can't find them, I tried on several occasions when she was tired to stay away, to find something to cheer her up. This girl only knows the training she has been given as a SoulKnight however. Forcing her to go into the spirit realm just to trap a spirit into her body… the final test. She passed it with her life intact, but it destroyed her mentally. She's become fixated on killing the dragon that tried to kill her, and although I've never witnessed her use of magic… This girl, her madness and fierceness in battle. Leo, my lord. If you face this child in melee battle you will die, she uses her hands to steal a spirit's life force, and with humans… strong as they may be she can, wrap their senses, unbalance them, their reality. I don't know how, I don't see any spell casting circles or her hear speak.' She shook her head and put her hands on her hips, her eyes finally moving. 'Enile Carl, the man who sent her to trap me, he knows. He wipes her memories should she learn something she shouldn't know. He's made the girl a killing machine since he woke her up again seven years ago, the day Lucy disappeared, he opened up her lacrima and let her out to use her as protection and to increase the Council's protection. Before that she was asleep for seven years as she was found in a dangerous condition, hurt by a dragon so to keep her alive they put her inside a lacrima and honestly that almost killed her…'

Loke was quiet. Aries however spoke up walking behind Lucy putting a hand on her shoulder. 'You told me about her, when you visited Cancer to talk about him and your sister's engagement before her death. You said that this girl was crying every day, but the minute she stopped crying, she would forget and thus always feel like a cold merciless human being. You're telling us that the girl who trapped you, the one who became the Vampyre Wizard is a fifteen year old who's been forced to live without dreams and memories?' Everyone looked up at this and slowly began to regret their hatred towards Seven. Kaida Yousei nodded grimly, 'Her life revolves around getting them back, but she doesn't remember it. All she has is a drive telling her that it is her goal, and this goal led her to Fairy Tail, she didn't remember it, but she knew this was the right place to be. Before she decided this she was supposed to join and destroy Fairy Tail from the inside a job given to her by SoulKnight, her actual guild. This she abandoned however when she got a feeling of need by hearing your name, she found a way into her Guardian's room and erased her memories so she could start anew with you all. Unfortunately she made a mistake since it was magic specifically designed to supress but not destroy memories and her Guardian got into her head again, telling her to use the magic she stole from me to stop you all from moving.' This time it was Freed's job to nod, 'Blood magic, you were the mage that had permission to use and abuse by the magic council. Didn't I date you?' Everyone's mouths dropped at the randomness of the last statement, even the Thunder God tribe couldn't believe it, the spirit however chuckled, 'I died about a week after we last had sex, someone thought it'd be a good idea to string me up and drain me as they thought my magic came from my blood. I was too tired to fight back and I thought someone would resurrect me!' She glared at Freed coldly, who just shrugged. 'We broke up.'

Loke sighed and waved his hands, 'this is getting a bit out of context. Kaida Yousei, why are you-' He didn't get to finish his sentence as Lucy stood up in front of him and Aries, 'You are here how, if you are inside her head?' Everyone thought about this and many started to point at Kaida Yousei dramtically.

The Dragon Fairy chuckled. 'She sent me. We're getting Natsu Dragneel back.'


	7. Reminiscents

The cell was small.

The cell was damp.

The cell was cold.

And the cell contained a scared Fire Dragon Slayer.

Or he was supposed to be afraid, he wasn't though. Natsu had accepted his death and that he was never going to see anyone again. When Gajeel had been shot he'd panicked and tried to stop them from taking him away. This had been unsuccessful however and he was now trapped inside a cell with nothing to think about except those of whom he'd miss.

'Lucy…' he whispered and leant against the stone wall. It wasn't easy being Natsu, especially when it came to girls; he never saw ones that were in the least bit interesting, or any good at anything except complaining. Sure he'd looked at the guild girls, but they were family. His family, his sisters; they weren't an option! He'd liked another girl once; she was a raven-haired girl with bright green eyes who practiced glass magic. They'd got along well, hell she'd even spent nights as his place… But it never went further when she ran off with another fire wizard, one who… was older. He'd been about fifteen at the time and many had commented that it'd hurt him a bit, but then he brought home Lucy, his Lucy.

Lucy; the girl who showed no interest in him, the girl who'd do anything to protect her guild and friends. He loved that about her, he loved that she tried so hard to be strong like everyone else in the guild. He loved hearing her use her magic, or squeal. Natsu loved that she ran to him for comfort when something went wrong, that he was the first person she thought of. 'When I met you… oh Lucy you were so weird, you still are… weird.' He thought back to that day in Hargeon where he'd tried to find Igneel, but instead come across some pathetic poser. He'd accidentally freed Lucy from his charm spell and saved her a second time on his boat. He remembered grabbing her hand as they ran from the guards. 'She wanted to join Fairy Tail… So I took her with me, as a friend. The one girl who shows no interest in me is becoming the second centre of my world. Maybe even the first…'

He didn't mind.

In fact he loved it. Shutting his black eyes the dragon slayer began replaying his memories with different guild members.

Gray, Erza, Master Makarov, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Reedus, Macao, Romeo… They were there his entire life, and suddenly he wasn't alone. Gajeel and Wendy, they were both his kinsman. 'Dragon Slayers… We're not alone anymore.' The rock behind him was wet, he could feel the water dripping down his neck, and it was cold and uncomfortable. Usually the scarf would protect him; it'd take away all the cold that would try to sneak up on him. The guards had taken it from him though. He looked around the glum cell, wondering briefly why he was here and not in one of the glass cells that existed. He didn't care though, maybe this was where they took people they were going to execute, it was sort of funny that.

'I… want my scarf back.' He whispered standing up and walking to the cell door. 'Hey? Hey!?' He called through the bars, shaking the door as he tried to get someone's attention. 'What!?' a guard bellowed walking up to him in an unsteady manner. 'Can I have my scarf back? I sort of really need it. Consider it my final request.' The guard smiled weakly and pulled the scarf out of his pocket, 'I was waiting to give it back to you, Dragneel.' The Dragon Slayer beamed happily but then looked a bit surprised as he put the scarf around his neck, 'Why'd ya give it back so easily?' he inquired, not ungratefully of cause but he was still confused as to why. The guard just chuckled, 'You helped my town a while ago. The City without Sound, you destroyed Daphne.' Natsu smiled as he heard this and he scratched the back of his head, 'Yeah… I'm sorry it took so long.' Again the guard just chuckled and put a hand on Natsu's. 'It's alright my boy, I'm not worried about how long you took, just glad that you did it.'

Going back to the haystack that was his bed, Natsu smiled knowing at least some people were grateful of his work, slow as it may be. 'You wouldn't happen to be so grateful you'll let me out?' Natsu tried, hopefully. This time the guard shook his head sadly, 'I'm sorry, boy. I can't do that as much as I want to. The Council would have my head, and my daughters.'

Natsu nodded, 'I understand, thank you.'

The guard walked off and Natsu lay back down onto his bed, sniffing Igneel's scarf as it secured his feeling of safety. Closing his eyes he let his mind wonder to a night when he'd had a nightmare and Igneel had been there to wake him up…

_Natsu's eyes shot open and he screamed his lungs raw. Igneel was there in seconds, moving as slowly as he could so that his son wasn't blasted away. 'Natsu, calm down!' he said gruffly pushing his snout towards the screaming child. Natsu just clung to him however and shivered trying his best to get as close to the dragon as he could. Igneel sighed and moved his claw towards his child, picking him up softly. 'Natsu… Don't be afraid. I'm here; I'll always be here…' He heard the sniffles of the tiny child subside and his eye met a pair of black orbs. 'Don't… Don't leave me, daddy…' he sniffled snuggling close to the dragon, 'Please don't go, I'm scared…' Igneel's eyes turned into a soft, helpless look and he brought his son close to his chest, whispering, 'I'm not going anywhere, Natsu. Not now… not Ever… I'll be with you until the day you no longer need me.' _

_The seven year old's eyes rimmed with tears as he clung to the warm scales of his father. 'I'll always need you… Daddy' he whispered back, looking up at the dragon's giant head, 'I'll live forever so I can be with you…' The fire dragon chuckled and nodded knowingly at his son, watching the sun rise outside their cave. 'I'm sure you will, Natsu… I'm sure you will.' He looked down again and saw the child was sleeping once more. Closing his own eyes he curled up with his son close to his chest, catching a few more hours of sleep until the seven year old would wake him up and ask for the same thing he did every day. _

'Can we fly?'

The young Dragon Slayer smiled at those three words. He loved hanging off Igneel's ears in the morning so that they could reach for the sun that lit up their days of practice. It changed however once, when it was raining. Igneel didn't want Natsu to go outside since he'd have a harder time to find him among the smells that appeared during storms. Naturally he hadn't listened and had disappeared from their cave and into the forest a few kilometres away, ignoring the calls of his father telling him to get back.

_Running through all the twigs and leaves Natsu felt the rain dripping over his body, smiling at all the smells that ran through his nostrils. They smelt great! Jumping over a large dead tree that had fallen over he let out a gasp and tumbled down the muddy hill. Collapsing at the bottom of the small mountain he lay in the mud catching his breath, trying to orientate himself. Standing up he shivered and tried to get the mud off His clothes and body, to no avail however. The young Dragon Slayer student kept walking, jumping into all the puddles he could and laughing loudly. He loved jumping into puddles, he loved being able to play in the forest at any time after training, he especially loved it when it rained. The sky lit up and Natsu peered up towards the sky. A crackle boomed across the horizon and the little boy screamed in terror as lightning struck the ground just meters from him._

'_M-maybe I should go back to Dad…' he whispered, looking at the skies worriedly. Running to where he thought he'd come from. He skidded to a halt and held his breath realising that he'd run towards a cliff. "Oh no…" he thought, and but his finger in his mouth, chewing on it softly. "Maybe… Maybe it's this way, or… it could be back there too!" these thoughts where quite unhelpful he realised and quickly clear his mind trying to think were he'd run from. He could find his tracks in the mud, and the rain washed away the scent he used to find home. 'Daddy!' he called into the sky, as lightning crackle across the sky and thunder boomed drowning out his attempt to be found. Natsu began to tremble and he ran back into the forest slipping and falling. "Daddy, Igneel, Dad… Help!" he thought pitifully attempting to climb a tree so he could find out where he was. A growl stopped him though and he pushed his black orbs to the corner of his eyes to see what was making the sound. Behind him a large cat like creature stood, baring its teeth at him. Pushing his back flat against the tree drunk, he growled back, trying hard to sound as scary as Igneel could. The feline however didn't back down and Natsu felt a sinking feeling crawl into his stomach._

'_I-Igneel!' he called again, screaming towards the sky. It was too late however as the cat-creature roared and pounced Natsu. Natsu called out again for his father but he realised it was no use. Closing his eyes he bit his lip and lifted his arm against the cat's chest, 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist!' he roared and punch the cat as hard as he could. The feline howled in pain and ran off, leaving a soaking, shaking, happy Natsu against the tree. Beaming the young Dragon Slayer stood up and began walking towards a muddy hill, although he couldn't see if there was a way up, it looked similar to the one he'd fallen down. Taking this into consideration, he started to attempt to climb up it; feeling satisfied that he had beaten the cat creature on his own. He started to slip down the mountain again and he let out a small whine, as he wanted to get back to Igneel._

_Behind him a growl was heard and he turned sharply slipping down the hill again and hitting the ground. The cat creature was back, but this time there was more than one. Natsu sat up and tried to climb the hill, but he kept slipping. Letting out a squeal as a paw swiped at him, he filled his lungs as he tried yet again to call out his guardian, 'Ig-neeeeel_ _~!' he screamed loudly. This time a roar was heard, and his eyes lit up like lights. 'Daddy!' he cried loudly seeing the dragon fly above, his smile however vanished as his father disappeared, "He didn't… he didn't see me!?" Natsu felt panic fill him up as he looked down at the catcreatures again. One had started to climb the mud to try and get at him, 'Please… Please I won't do it again! Igneel! Daddy! Daddy_ _~!' he called, curling up and hiding his head. The Seven year old didn't move, as a gust of wind chilled his body to the bone. Opening an eye he peered through cracks through his fingers at his father who'd just throw two of the catcreatures away with one swipe of his claws. The third that was swiping at Natsu's feet vanished in a second and soon the young boy was encircled in his father's smell. 'Daddy!' He called, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Igneel's eyes however looked irritated and disapprovingly at him, simply putting him on his head and taking off without saying a word._

_Natsu held on tightly. His tears were free falling as he tried to think of a way he could tell Igneel he really was sorry. They didn't speak until they reached the cave they were staying in, and Igneel took Natsu from his head and put him on the quilt he had, 'Daddy-' Natsu started, but one look from his Foster parent told him no words were needed. Grabbing onto his blanket he ran over to him and hugged Igneel's claw. _

'_Bath time.' Was all Igneel said, and Natsu screamed with happiness as his father tried to catch him. _

"I used to hate bath time…" Natsu's smile was nostalgic. He missed his father; there was no doubt about it. There was nothing more he wanted than to be able to make his father proud. To see him again, hold onto him, his smell… his warmth. It was always the warmth.

'Someone reinforce the doors!'

He sat up violently. A guard ran by and he stopped at Natsu's cell, 'Your execution has come early. A dragon's been spotted!' Natsu's heart skipped a beat and he ran to the door grabbing onto the guard before he could run. The guard however simply stabbed the young boy's shoulder and ran off. Natsu curled up against the door with a look of ecstasy in his eyes, 'Igneel… you're here!' he called his tears rimming his face. 'You've finally come back for me…'

* * *

Levy dropped the guard into the river as Lucy came up behind her. The Celestial wizard looked beat up, but otherwise in high spirits. Lamia scale and Blue Pegasus had decided to break Natsu out as well. Behind them was Kaida Yousei, who simply lifted her hand and twitched her fingers, making seven to eight guards fall over and break every bone in their body. 'Don't stop!' she called to the two mages as a Dragon flew overhead. Kaida Yousei looked up against the Monster's silhouette and grinned in a satisfied manner. 'Always come when your pups are calling… Dragons, definitely better parents than humans.' Turning the spirit glared at a guard who'd tried to sneak up on her, and he swallowed letting a puddle form at his feet, 'Good boy.' Was all he got, before he was punch into the river by Levy's solid script.

* * *

Natsu was panicking now. Water was filling up his cell and even though he was sure he wouldn't drown he wasn't getting out either. In fact the situation was turning out to be more and more desperate. 'Hey! Hey! Someone let me out of here!' he called, wading over to the door and shaking it. No one replied. Natsu started to pull at the door hoping to pull it off it's hinges, he heard the metal scratching and for a moment his heart jumped in joy as freedom was close. It wasn't his door however that was coming loose, and he let out a pitiful wail at this knowledge. A hand touched his as he slid down the door and he looked up into the shining hopeful eyes of Lucy Heartfilia. 'We've come to save you… Natsu' she whispered holding onto his hand as tightly as she could. Natsu's eyes filled with joy and he gripped Lucy's hand tightly, 'Thank you, Lucy!' was all he could choke out as the Celestial mage pulled her hand free. 'Give me your keys.' He heard her growl and soon the whimper of the guard was heard, peering through the sprinkles of the door he paled realising Lucy had a fork to his throat. 'Give me your keys!' she screamed again, and the guard dropped his keys and cowered below the psychotic woman. The blond picked them up and walked over to the cell that contained her friend.

Gray and Erza stood there as Lucy opened the door. Natsu ran out and hugged her tightly, taking a deep breath through his nose inhaling his saviour's scent. 'There's someone out there for you…' he heard Erza say, as he made him put Lucy down. Grabbing Lucy's hand he ran out of the prison and into the bright sunlight that was being blocked by a large lizard. 'Who's this… female, Natsu?' it said as Natsu's eyes filled with joy.

Igneel the fire Dragon stood there, high and proud. Looking down at his foster son, he wasn't sure why he was crying though. 'Natsu, why are you crying?' was all he could ask as the Dragon Slayer ran over to him. Natsu however didn't listen as he clung to his foster father's snout that was still several feet bigger than him, 'Dad! I… I missed you, why… Dad!' his voice and sentence was incoherent as he tried hard to breathe, speak and bury his face into his parent. Igneel just put a claw on his son's back and pushed him closer softly, 'I had to leave.' Was all the dragon said, as he picked up the tiny boy and placed him on his neck. Natsu clung to his father like he was the only thing that mattered as happy tears streamed down his face, 'You came back…' he whispered softly. Lucy stood below, smiling at the sight of how happy Natsu was. Behind them the soldiers and guards of the prison surrendered to the allied forces.

'Dad… Meet Lucy Heartfilia. She's one of the weirdest and amazing people I've ever met.' Natsu said admiringly, as he looked down at his best friend with a drugged expression. Lucy blushed at the compliment he'd given her and remembered when they almost kissed. 'It is a pleasure to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia. I can tell that you care for my son greatly.' Lucy simply nodded as she watched the happy Father and son. Then she felt it. An incredibly strong power crawled up her spine.

Turning around Lucy heart skipped a beat as something between twenty to fifty mages stood at the read, all bearing the same insignia, it looked like a lady with her feet together and her arms stretched out to her side with a sword stabbing through her. 'Dragon, Dragonson, Spirit Mistress and one of our own's Second soul. By the looks of it, the soul belongs to Seven.' One of them said, whoever it was, wasn't at the front of the group, in fact they were no were in site as no lips moved. Kaida Yousei growled, 'You are the fiend who kept my host awake!' she bellowed unsheathing a sword. The air however, thumped with magical power making everyone turn to see if they could locate the source. Far off into the distance, they spotted a dark glow being emitted from a window in the Magic council's building. Natsu shielded his eyes and he slipped off his father and down to Lucy, who had to cover her eyes completely to hide from the brightening darkness.

'She's pulled herself free…' Kaida Yousei whispered and turned to the SoulKnights. 'You will be murdered by your own kin!' she bellowed and was engulfed in void as a crackle shot across the sky, the boom of magic breaking the sky open to leak out spiritual magic. Lucy stared with a worried expression as suddenly the spirit world was exposed like that. 'Someone who's human shouldn't be able to do this…' Gray whispered and he grabbed onto Lucy's arms making her jump, 'Lucy, what can open up a crack to another world like that without even moving?' She frowned deeply but turned to the Dragon instead of answering, 'Igneel… I think you can answer this one.' She said reading his facial features, small as they were. Igneel's eyes squinted as he tried to grasp it himself, 'It is an old magic, something makes me say portal, but it isn't a portal, it's a tare… which means the magic is old and rough… Natsu, do not fight the owner of this magic.' Lucy turned to the sky again, 'Old magic, not like Dragon Slayer magic then?'

Igneel snorted, 'If it is Dragon Slayer magic the one who wields it must be old. Very old. This is the magic of a Dragon who was killed centuries ago by one of the oldest guilds this country has produced… or rather a family. I met the leader of them… She is a celestial spirit who's become earth bound because of her sins against the Spirit King.'

Lucy let out a surprised yelp and she looked at him, 'You mean she's still alive? But a spirit can't last that long on Earth, how-' the dragon gave her a bored look, 'A spirit can't, a spirit witch can. I'm surprised you don't know the difference, Lucy Heartfilia.' Lucy blushed and looked at the ground and Gray gave the Dragon a cold(er) stare. 'Don't be so harsh on her. Lucy it the best Celestial mage I know, just because she doesn't know what a Spirit witch is-' Natsu stared at Gray, making him shut up. 'I meant no harm; I am simply surprised that someone as bright as Lucy Heartfilia did not come across it in a book. ' Gray nodded and looked away, slightly annoyed that Natsu had been able to silence him. 'If I may take a guess…' Lucy began and she suddenly had the Dragon's full attention, something which concerned her a little, 'Go on…' he said slowly, as if he was expecting a great deal of information from the young Spirit Mage. 'Well, I'd assume that a Spirit Witch is someone who's done a taboo and become a Celestial spirit through magic in an attempt to cheat death. But I don't know if it righ-'

'Correct, Lucy Heartfilia.'

Natsu beamed and slung his arm around Lucy's shoulders. 'That's my teammate!' he said proudly, making Lucy grin at him. 'But it doesn't help us in stopping one, assuming it is against us.' Both Natsu and Lucy looked at Igneel, deadpanning at his negativity. 'You said it was old magic, you didn't say it was the same magic.' Everyone jumped except Igneel when Loke appeared pushing his glasses up. 'Loke!' Lucy squealed and clung to Natsu's arm painfully tight, 'You have to stop doing that! But what do you mean not the same magic?'

Loke looked at Natsu and Lucy, frowning slightly before continuing. 'I met the Spirit Witch. She's a nice woman, a great mother as well. She came to find us when one of her children decided to leave the Spirit realm with her only daughter. A few hundred years ago, if you want to exact details you'll have to ask Aries, the Witch took care of her after Karen had misused her. No idea what she was called though...' Lucy nodded and she frowned deeply as if trying to remember something, 'Only old family that used magic before mages started guilds to do it. Doesn't sound very likely, as guilds were almost made immediately after Wizards started turning up in large waves, and the magic council made a law pass. Wizards must join guilds as freelancing wizards aren't allowed, or… they very rarely last long without a guild.' Loke pushed his glasses up again, 'I'd say they are of some sort of celestial spirit, whoever's admitting this magic. Can't tell you who it is though… Because it doesn't feel like anyone I've ever met before.'

This time it was Natsu's turn to cover his eyes completely as the dark light appeared to be coming closer. 'Natsu… Stand forth. This might not be on our side.'

* * *

She could feel the air against her face, but it almost felt like it was unreal. Like something else was between her and it. She knew the air was there, but it wasn't hitting her face, not… properly at least. Seven blinked softly as she watched the light leaking from her body. 'What…' was all she could say before she was suddenly in front of her own guild. She heard gasps and saw sneers, and Seven covered her eyes trying to discovered what had just happened. A hand put itself on her shoulder and she looked into the determined eyes of Natsu Dragneel. 'It's okay… Seven.' Was all he said as he kept a straight face towards her guild. 'Natsu, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' she chocked out, pulling his hand free and falling to her knees bowing to him. 'I'm sorry…'

'Get up! Seven get off your knees he's not your mas-'

'Shut up!' Seven and risen with alarming speed and was now standing next to Natsu, 'Seven, I need your help to fight them. Everyone else's magic is too low.' He breathed looking at her with his usual signature smile. 'Yes, Natsu.' Was all she said before they both turned to the guild.

* * *

Lucy watched them with an equally determined expression, behind her she heard Wakaba whispering to Macao about finally seeing Seven's magic. She too felt this need to know what this girl could do, because as of right now she was emitting magic that belonged to a Celestial Spirit. 'Knock 'em out Natsu! Seven…. We look forward to see how you kick ass!' Romeo suddenly said, and Macao stared at his son and hit him over the head telling him to mind his language.

Seven looked back at Romeo and tapped her nose knowingly.

'You brat! We raised you! And you turn on us!?' someone from the crowed screamed, this however made Seven growl and she swung her arms up. 'Dragon Slayer Magic! Dream Dragon's roar!' she bellowed and soon the soldiers screamed in agony. Running forward she put her arms out, eyes glowing a slight bluish pink colour, 'Dream Dragon's Scales; Forearm slice!' She bellowed and Natsu's eyes grew as the aura from two soldiers pooled around her arms and became long pale blush colour blades. Running to the other wizards she spun lightly on her feet as if she were simply dancing. He turned and saw everyone's expressions of awe, some had their mouths open as they witnessed this impressive succession of moves from a previously appeared weak wizard. Natsu was having none of this, 'My turn!' he said and he punched his fits together a smirk crawling over his bruised and dirty face. 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist!' he bellowed, running into the crowd.

From the outside it looked like the wizards where being torn the shreds with screams and people begging to be taken away from "the twin monsters". Lucy watched with anticipation as the crowd grew smaller and smaller until there were only two left, one being held up by his shirt by Natsu, the other on his knees with a dreamy expression on his face in front of Seven. Natsu's punch out was quick and he turned to Seven, but he stopped as he saw the ethereal glow that was coming from the soldier.

Everyone stood silent and vigilant against the darkening sky.

'To the victor… a Promise, that we shall stand up again.' She whispered and the soldier collapsed trembling on the ground. Tears spurted from his eyes and he rose to his feet pulling his sword free. Before anyone could stop him his blood spurted out across Natsu and Seven's faces. Only Natsu showed horror of the two wizards, and he stumbled backwards towards Lucy staring at the corpse. 'W-what did you do!?' he spluttered, wiping the blood of his face hurridly.

'I took his hopes and dreams. He had nothing left to live for.' The flat tone made a shiver run through everyone's spine. Igneel was the only one unfased, 'As expected. Trained to be ruthless, but never used the magic made for the ruthless. Natsu, this is your foster sister, the Dream Dragon Suh's foster daughter. Suh was my mate.'


	8. Veils that lay Ahead

'She's my what?!' Natsu demanded staring at his foster father with horrified looking eyes. Even Seven held a mild look of shock, in fact she was looking at her hands in a shocked manner as well, and walked over to the dragon who seemed to know a lot about her. 'How am I his foster sister? Who's Suh?'

Igneel held a light glint in his eyes as he lay down on the ground watching the destruction around him. 'Suh was my mate, many years ago. She was a remarkable creature with only peaceful intentions for the world. Unfortunately you cannot be peaceful and carry the ability to turn every human into a zombie or suicidal madman. The Fate of the Dream Dragon and her Foster children are all alike, misery. You see… Suh had two foster children when I met her, both died however and she lost faith in her ability to protect her children, it was only after she found you, Seven, that she decided to try again. Natsu, you were found a week later and we decided to raise you both alongside one another.'

Natsu's eyes closed themselves and he took a deep breath, 'Dad… I don't remember her at all.' He said giving Seven an apologetic look, Igneel however chuckled. 'That's the curse with a Dream Dragon. Seven could not control the power the Suh gave her, so whomever she met; Seven wiped their memories of her clean. You lived with her, took care of her, protected her, but you never remembered her. It was interesting to watch. Unfortunately when Suh and I had to leave… Suh could not go through with it however and stayed behind for a few hours to separate Natsu and Seven, then vanished. Unfortunately those hours was all it took for her life to be drained and Suh vanished from this earth, Edolas and our world. I have not seen her since that day she took Seven in her mouth and disappeared.' Seven's eyes were wide as if she didn't believe a single world but wanted to. 'I… The dragon that attacked me, didn't actually attack me?' she said curiously, causing Igneel to nod softly, 'You must have run after Suh and got caught on her claws, because I can assure you… Suh would never have hurt a single human being willingly. More importantly… Those years we spent together, all four of us, Suh could never find a name that she found suited your nature. Although we tried giving you several, Natsu said you did not like them, so eventually we made a sound only you two could hear to call you home. It became your unspoken name.'

Many awed at the sound of the story and Natsu seemed pleased that he'd kept her nameless. 'So she really is my little sister then huh?' he asked Igneel, who nodded slowly. Seven looked at the ground, 'I don't remember any of this…' she whispered tears forming at her eyes, but they weren't sadness, or happiness, they were anger. 'I don't remember you! Or Natsu! Or Suh! I don't remember any of you so why are you telling me!?' she screamed obviously furious at the dragon, who simply looked down at her, 'I am telling you because unlike many dragons of my kind I chose my mate out of the love and affection we shared for one another, not for power. Suh told me to remind you, so that you could remember on your own.'

Natsu put a hand on Seven's shoulder as she started to protest again, sitting down her pulled her onto his lap and held her there, much the way an older sibling would protect a younger one. 'Just listen to Igneel… and try to think past all the haze. You memories aren't lost… You know they're not. You're just choosing not to remember them, because you're scared that he's right. That you became a monster for no reason.' Everyone listened to the words that Natsu told the girl and they watched her relax in his arms and lean against his chest. They really did look like siblings like that. Lucy smiled at them both and turned to Igneel, who was watching his two children with kind eyes. 'Igneel-' she stopped however as Seven moved to look up at the Fire Dragon, an image of recollection hidden deep inside her dark blue eyes. 'My name…' she whispered, 'The sound of a Monster singing a Child to sleep, like Suh's name… it was spoken to sooth someone before they died. So that's why it can't be said a loud?' she asked looking at Natsu and back at Igneel, who nodded his head slowly, 'Natsu was easy to name, as he was found during the summer… but you… you we could not find something, you were different then Natsu, a true form of a Dream Dragon Slayer.'

The wind whisped around their feet as they listened to the darks words that spread themselves across the area, 'We should perhaps take this elsewhere, my children…' Igneel said turning to Seven and Natsu, who both looked around to see the destruction that had been caused. 'We've got plenty of time, pops…' Natsu said confidently as he put a hand on his biceps as he so often did. 'I'll just knock 'em out while you help lil sis here.'

Seven looked frightened, not that many could blame her. She'd just found out her entire life was a story wrapped up in a box with a bow on it. It wasn't going to be easy. 'What happened to Suh?' she suddenly asked, not looking up from her hands as she remained on Natsu's lap. Natsu put a hand on her head and stood up, making Seven do the same. She however looked like she was about to collapse and Natsu held her tightly against his shoulder. 'I don't know; after she flew off with you I never saw her again, even after she was supposed to meet me again.' He didn't display any hurt feelings, or any feelings at all for that matter, which made Seven frown deeply. 'Don't you care?!' she demanded fiercely, 'Don't you care that the one you claimed as your mate due to affection was missing!?' Igneel didn't answer, instead he turned his head away and gave a gruff sound, 'I don't expect a mere Child of fifteen to understand, you are barely anything compared to us Dragons. Compared to Natsu… you are nothing.' Those words made Lucy gasp and Seven pulled away from Natsu tears spilling from her eyes. 'I'm sure Suh would've been proud to hear her mate favour his foster son! Bite me to dumb dragon! You left her and she probably got killed!' Igneel stood tall his eyes blazing, 'Don't anger me girl! I may have taken in a human as my son but I never accepted you as my Child! Unlike Suh I have no problem in harming you!'

Lucy snarled and she grabbed onto Seven pulling her behind her, lifting a threatening hand to the dragon she growled at him, 'Listen here you! I don't care how powerful you think you are! You are threatening a member of Fairy Tail! Our family! She will always be Family! Even though some might hesitate because of Natsu, if you hurt Seven I can promise you. We would not hesitate to kill you!' Natsu's eyes grew wide at what Lucy said and he looked between his best friend and his foster father. Igneel however just chuckled. 'I can see why you like her, Natsu. She has quite the soul to her.' Natsu and Lucy both blushed deeply and for a brief second, Seven smiled. Igneel saw this and turned to her, making her back up slowly her hands up as if she could defend herself against a fire Dragon. 'I can see that although you have no memory of Suh, you have a memory of the feelings you two shared. I apologise for hurting your feelings, but I will not retreat my thre-'

He stopped as Natsu jumped onto his head and pulled his ears sharply, 'Natsu! What are you doing!?' he demanded, giving his foster son a daring eye. 'Apologise for calling my foster sister nothing.' He said simply, and Lucy let a smile crawl over her face as she saw the flat expression in Igneel's eyes and Natsu's stubborn one. 'You brat.' He said simply and stared at Seven, 'It was wrong of me to call you nothing, Child.'

Everyone let out one giant breathe and Lucy saw that out of the corner of her eye that Gray and Elfman where hugging each other tightly, their eyes wide with rivers of tears running down their faces as they appeared to be both cursing her and Seven for picking a fight with a Dragon. 'I cannot explain what happened back then between me and Suh, I cannot explain why she did not return. Child of Suh, I am sorry, even though you do not remember it, I favoured Natsu because of our common nature, whenever I tried to speak to you, you would close your eyes, put your hand out and look at the ground. I could tell you were trying to use your magic on me, you always did. I don't know why, but you… were everything Suh could never be. Ruthless… cold, dangerous.' Seven swallowed as she made eye contact with the dragon, 'Am… am I what Suh should have been… now?' she asked, trying to hold a brave voice on, Lucy could tell however that she was afraid of the answer. She didn't blame her; she would never have asked such a question after being told what she used to be. Romeo put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and she bent down to his level, 'Lucy… Why is Seven being… so odd? She's not how she used to be, she's not smiling anymore, and… her eyes, they're not the same eyes.' Lucy took his observations to note and looked at Seven's eyes, she saw nothing and then it clicked. 'She's-' Natsu put a hand over her mouth and Lucy looked at him, he shook his head and pointed at Igneel, 'No… No you're not. The burning fire that lay in your eyes is gone.' Seven nodded slowly and turned to the rest of Fairy Tail.

'Does she know she's soaked in so much blood we can see her body?' Erza asked staring at the fifteen yearold's chest. Seven didn't even blush until she realised that everyone in fairy Tail could see her body, every detail of it. Squealing she covered her body and growled at them all, many of the men turned around in fear as they'd just witnessed her standing up to a dragon and slaughtering a guild of thirty people. 'Here.' Seven turned to look at Makarov, who was holding Natsu's red coat. 'I went to find you earlier, I found where you were kept, and then I found your room… Very simple for someone of your standing, I have to ask though-' Natsu was looking at them both strangely, 'Why do you have my coat?' he asked walking over to the girl, who'd put it on and had wrapped it around her body. 'I found it in Hargeon. I was going to give it back! But… I kept forgetting.' Natsu nodded and kept looking at them both.

'Gramps, is she going to be punished?'

Makarov blinked gently, 'No. She never did anything willingly, and her mind has been ravaged so often by memory removal I can't say she would even know right from wrong. Although the Magic council will inquire why we destroyed their prison and their secret guild.' Everyone sweat dropped as they looked at the heap of guards and guild members behind the three people. 'It's not that bad…' Someone started, until they saw one brick fall from the prison, and suddenly all they could see… was dust.

* * *

Time passed, they'd left for Fairy Tail but ended up staying at an inn about four hours away from Magnolia. Everyone got a room, Natsu ended up sharing with Lucy. Not that either seemed to really care. Somehow they managed to hide Igneel behind the building as well. Right now they were occupying the dining hall, many laughing and dancing, smiling and even drinking themselves into a stuper. Natsu was one of those drinking and he was already pretty drunk, leaning against Lucy and smiling at everyone word that someone said to him. Seven was sitting with the younger kids and talking to them, mostly to Wendy as Romeo was running after Natsu with a broom screaming something about brushing his teeth.

'So... Do you think you could?' Seven asked the young Sky Dragon softly.

Wendy scratched her head a little and took out a book flicking through the pages. 'I'm not sure. Recovering memories is very difficult… although they are usually stored in the subconscious… if they've been completely removed, I can't bring them back.

Seven nodded, 'I understand, but could you try? I feel as if my life is in a nutshell, and… I want them back, I'm being told of things I've done, things I knew… people I knew. I just-' Wendy nodded and put a hand on Seven's shoulder. 'I'll do my best. When we get back at the guild tomorrow, we'll do all we can for as long as it takes. I'll get your memories back, Seven!' The Dream Dragon Slayer smiled at Wendy, and they cheered Natsu on as he chased after Lucy with the broom.

* * *

'She's the Dream Dragon Slayer. Is she dangerous?'

'Not unless Suh taught Seven her most powerful techniques; which I do doubt. Suh was smarter than that.'

'Not to be offensive, but she couldn't have been too smart if she let a sociopath get magic that deadly.'

'… I try not to question that judgement.'

'I see… Her memories have been erased; I'd say that changed her personality as well.'

'It would seem so… I cannot however tell you if she is the same as before.'

'I assumed as much.'

'You seem awfully protective of this guild… Gildarts was it?-' Gildarts nodded once, 'But you didn't fight in releasing Natsu from his prison.'

'I had… other things in mind.'

'Finding out if the Child was dangerous.'

'Among other things.'

'I would say I do not mean to pry, but I do. What else?'

'I went to find Natsu's rapist. Among all this commotion we've forgotten to main reason it's happened.'

'I never told Natsu about that. Think he understands it?'

'He never showed the interest so we never explained it. He found out the hard way, one way.'

'Do you know Male Dragons can become pregnant as well on occasions?'

'Is it relevant to this conversation?'

'Natsu is pregnant.'

'…Shit!'

Igneel looked grim as Gildarts face turned pale. 'The Child… won't survive.'

* * *

'Natsu… comeon we're going to bed now.'

Natsu had been throwing up the last few hours in a barrel while the victory party had continued. Many had gone to bed and now it was only the elders and the heavy drinkers left. Natsu was drunk beyond words and sick as a dog. 'Somebody help me?' Lucy called only to get a chores of, 'You're on your own, Lu-chan.' Or 'I'm not touch that!' and 'Can't you call a spirit for help?'

Lucy glared at Loke who was drinking next to Cana and Macao. 'Loke! I order you to help me!' she barked and many of the men made whipping noises and Loke walked over slowly his hands in his pockets and his head hung low, 'Yes Mistress Lucy…' he said, picking up the drunk teenager and dragging him to his bedroom. Lucy followed them and thanked her Celestial friend for doing it. 'No probs Luce, just holler if you need help later tonight or tomorrow. I'll be... happy to serve you.' The lion winked at her and vanished back to the spirit world. Lucy blinked and turned to Natsu, who had a bucket to puke in. Climbing into bed, the celestial wizard shut her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

'Where are Natsu and Lucy?'

'Natsu is probably still drunk…'

'And Lucy is probably still sleeping; she hasn't had enough of it lately.'

'But I want to go home!'

'We're leaving in a few hours!'

'Yes, Erza!' Everyone chimed.

Erza looked up the stairs wondering why Lucy and Natsu were taking so long.

Upstairs, Lucy was nice, warm and snug. 'You smell nice…' Natsu had crawled into bed with her last night, and she didn't care at all. 'Heh thank you Natsu…chan' she said giggling as she saw his small blush. 'So… Are we?'

'No.'

'Ok. You know just wanted to know-'

'Yeah I get it. Clean up the situation and…'

'Stuff.'

'Want to get up?'

'Yeah!'

Natsu almost fell out of bed and pulled on his pants as Lucy bend over and took her shirt pulling her skirt on as well. Natsu blushed as he tried to put his belt on but his hands fumbled too much to actually do it. Lucy looked at him and then away, then without a sound she walked over to him and took the belt out of his hands, softly tightening it for him. Their faces where inches from eachother.

Natsu leant closer, closing his eyes in the process. So did Lucy, her lips drew closer and closer. Just as they were about to touch Elfman and Happy walked into the room and caught them in the worst position ever.

'It's not what you think!' Natsu quickly said pulling away from Lucy who'd still had her hands on his belt, having stopped midway so it looked like she was taking it off. Their faces had been inches from one another so from the door it'd look like they were kissing. 'Well, well Natsu, I'm impressed. Her everyone! Natsu has become a man!' Elfman called down the hall and everyone made a sound of surprise and joy. 'Who with!?' Mirajane called up and Happy giggled, 'With Lucy of cause!' he said and people cheered. 'They'll never believe us…' Lucy said as Natsu's crimson face filled her vision. She turned to the window and understood why he was blushing so deeply.

Outside was Igneel and Gildarts, looking through the window. Gildarts was grinning and Igneel looked… pleased in a creepy manner.

'Oh god.'

* * *

'You'll take away Natsu to recover? You sure this is safe?' Makarov questioned the fire Dragon as they prepared to leave.

Igneel nodded as he watched Natsu and Lucy furiously try to explain what actually happened. 'I feel I need to teach him some things that many others haven't. This situation could have been avoided had I explained what simple things such as sex, love and rape was. He might've been able to tell you what happened…' Makarov sighed softly and nodded in agreement. 'I see where you are coming from, Igneel and I'll allow it.'

The fire dragon nodded, and watched Natsu run to him. 'We're leaving Natsu.' He said. Natsu's eyes became sad but he didn't question his foster father and crawled onto the dragon's back. 'I'll be back before you know it!' he called and waved at everyone. Looking down at Lucy he saw her eyes grow sad and he winked at her. 'I'll find a way to talk to you, Lucy!' Levy grabbed onto her arm and Lucy blushed as she realised he'd just told everyone he'd make an extra effort for her.

'He loooves you Lu-chan!'

* * *

**Okay! I probably should have written and Author's note sooner but I got Lazy! xD I'll be taking a small break from this story now and mainly just post One-shots to fill in the time in which Natsu will be with Igneel.**

**No more than 'three' months so I'll probably post about 6... ish or maybe less One-Shots before putting up the next chapter. This is because of school, and I have another story based on Skyrim screaming for my utmost attention. **

**I have four more chapters planned for this story. But to not worry! (Just in case you actually like... the story line and etc... and my OC Seven SoulKnight.) There will be more after this. Although I haven't fully planned it out I was hoping to turn this into a series of... 5-6 long stories + One shots in between. :D**

**Reviews are wanted and loved~**

**Cheers!**


	9. Memories of Silence

Blonde strands of hair billowed in the wind as it flew into the open doorway of the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy smiled lightly, inhaling the fresh air with a light heart. Things went by quickly in Fiore sometimes, other times they went so slow Lucy could scream, this time however things were different. Time wasn't going slowly, or quickly, it was… there, passing by like the wind blew dust into the air and skies. Leaves fell into the guild as autumn began creeping around the corner, making Lucy briefly wonder if he was ever coming back. People were laughing and chatting in the background, magic was being used, but all the blonde haired girl could think of was the possibility of him returning, returning very, very soon.

A letter was gripped tightly in her hand, like it meant the world to her, which in fact; it did. It was the last letter she received from Natsu Dragneel almost four days ago. He said he was coming home, she didn't know when, because his letter had been torn and he'd scribbled horridly at the bottom of it that he couldn't wait to see her. Lucy lifted it up again to read it to herself, taking in every letter as if it was made of the essence of her life force. Lucy Heartfillia missed Natsu with all her being, but there were three words that made her smile with joy every time she read them.

'I miss you.' It said at the bottom of the letter, before he'd roughly shoved it into the envelope and sent it off. She realised that the guild suddenly became silent and she looked up wondering why. In the doorway stood a silhouette with spiky pink hair, a scaled white scarf, bare feet, normal black shorts and a white lose hanging shirt. Lucy simply smiled at him as he sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. All she could think was; Thank god.

* * *

Everyone was happy that Natsu had returned. He was just as he'd been before the rape. The first thing he did after he'd hugged Lucy was give a letter to the master. The master had seemed upset by the contents but not let it get him down as he ordered a celebration. Natsu had during that time had time to talk to Seven, who had joined the guild properly after he left.

'How are you finding things?' Natsu shouted over the music and laughing, causing Seven to call back. 'What?! I can't hear you.' The fire wizard rolled his eyes and dragged the little girl outside, smiling as they sat on some stubs of trees. There were other wizards outside too, but they were too busy talking to each other to notice the two siblings talking. Natsu ruffled Seven's misty pink hair fondly and they smiled at each other in silence. 'So… how are you finding things?' Natsu finally said, holding a package tightly in his hands as he asked the question. Seven shifted uncomfortably before looking up at her foster brother, 'Difficult, there are still some member who think I'm evil-' She stopped and looked away, shame crawling onto her rather innocent looking features, '-but… I'm not sure anymore, I'm not sure who's side I'm on, if it's Fairy Tail's, mine, yours, the Kingdoms. I don't know… It's, it's confusing.' Natsu nodded softly and handed the brown paper package over to the younger Dragon Slayer. 'Igneel said; he was sorry if he upset you when it comes to Suh, and he hopes this'll make you happy.'

Seven took the package, and looked at her Sibling before pulling at the slightly burnt string slowly. The brown paper unravelled and a beautiful neckwarmer. Seven lifted it up softly and looked at the shiny material it was made off, she looked at it then back at Natsu, her eyes rimming slightly with tears. 'Is this… Suh?' She asked softly, holding it tightly to her chest. Natsu just nodded and pulled her close, hugging her tightly to his chest and stroking her hair. Her scales are easy to find where we used to live, they never disappear and sometimes when we used magic they'd drop out because we hit her. Dad told me what to do, but he managed to magically attach the scales, so they… well. You know my scarf, it protects me? So does yours. You're safe now, little sis.'

* * *

The morning after, the guild hall was a complete mess. However Seven, Lucy and Natsu were all happily chatting away as they walked in together, Natsu giving Seven a piggy back ride and Lucy smiling at them both, 'Your neckwarmer is wonderful, Seven.' Lucy said, pushing her own hair behind her ear. Seven nodded and snuggling into her brother's back, let out a satisfied sigh. The two older wizards sat down while Seven ran up to the second floor of their guild and looked at the S-class missions. This gave Lucy and Natsu some time for themselves.

Lucy blushed lightly as she caught Natsu staring at her intently, 'Is something out of place?' She asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her hair. Natsu shook his head, 'Nah… you're perfect, Lucy. I was just thinking about something. About… that kis-' Seven stood next to him and handed him a piece of paper, Lucy jumped out of her skin and shrieked. Natsu freaked out a tiny bit as well, but relaxed when he saw Seven smiling. Lucy took the mission from Natsu while the siblings played the tickling game. Gildarts walked up behind Lucy and frowned at the mission.

'Natsu, you're not S-class. Who do you think you'll get to go with you alone?' He said crossing his arms and frowning.

The Dragon Siblings smiled at the S-class wizard. 'You!' They both said, before smiling at each other and laughing, 'Also, I'm going with him!' Seven said happily. Gildarts shook his head softly, 'Is that so smart, Seven? It's a mission to kill the remaining SoulKnights.'

Lucy listened to the conversation as it unfolded, remembering the newspapers after they tried to break Natsu out of prison. Many had criticised the Magic Council for failing to realise what Enile Karl was doing. Even more tried to start a revolution to overthrow them, but Fairy Tail and the other magic guilds had stood up against the none magical population and told them that in this case, the Magic Council had done their job, badly, but they'd done it. Many had questioned Natsu's wearabouts, Seven had gone through trials, medical evaluations, memory repaire and many more things. Most of the time she asked where Natsu was, her big brother. Lucy had been getting letters, but she'd hidden them from Seven when she came to stay at the Guild hall. Natsu never mentioned or asked about her. The Celestial Wizard looked back at the bickering wizards and smiled seeing Natsu doing his best doggy impression.

Gildarts caved inn.

'Fine! I'll join you both! Any mischief however from anyone of you and we're going straight back!' He said in a threatening manner, causing both the teenagers to nod and Seven to celebrate slightly. Natsu slumped next to Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He looked around, smiled and lightly kissed her cheek. 'We'll be back as quickly as we can, and when we do… I'm yours again.' He whispered softly, making Lucy blush. Gildarts was lecturing Seven on the rules of S-class missions, telling her over and over again to listen to him and that he and Natsu were in charge of her safety even if Natsu wasn't S-class. Lucy smiled softly and leant into the warm body of Natsu, 'I missed you too…' She whispered softly.

* * *

Seven, Natsu and Gildarts walked slowly through the murky woods of the Fiore Swamps, Seven making them stop a couple times so that she could run after another living creature. Gildarts commented more than once that she was starting to become more of a child that a wizard. Natsu had been very serious the entire trip; serious and silent. This didn't go unnoticed by the S-class mage, in which he questioned the younger boy.

'So, what's troubling you, Natsu?'

Natsu looked up at the redhead and shook his pink hair about slightly, watching Seven darting in and out of trees and flying all over the place. 'I don't know. I just, have this feeling that something is going to happen. I can feel magic, magic that no one should have. I can't explain it!' He finally said, looking frustrated. Gildarts ran a hand through his hair, 'I can't feel anything, but maybe it's your little Mad girl there, she could be leaking magic just so you can keep up with her movements.' He saw Natsu blink softly out of the corner of his eye, 'No… With Seven it's either all or nothing.'

'Her magic, it's not like other Dragon Slayer Magic is it?'

The Fire Mage appeared stunned by the question and stopped to look at the older man. 'I- well. .. Now that you mention it- Maybe? I asked Igneel a lot about Suh's magic. He never came up with a decent answer, he said that for him Suh was like Royalty to the dragons because of it, she was wonderful, sweet and kind, but her magic wasn't, in fact they all expected Igneel to be the Dream Dragon, not Suh.' Gildarts nodded and reached up catching Seven as she jumped over their heads. She pouted at them before releasing a sigh, 'You don't think I can take down my old teammates do you?' She said in a very childish manner. It disturbed the destructive mage slightly, as he knew just how dangerous this girl was.

'That's not the problem, Seven. We're just worried you'll perhaps falter or… go too far.' Seven blinked slightly as this was said and looked away, Gildarts dropping her onto the mossy path. 'I understand, Gildarts.' She whispered and walked silently next to Natsu. The trip continued in cold silence, making them all experience a minor feeling of uncomfortableness. Natsu would look at Seven, Seven at the ground and Gildarts ahead.

It was hours of silence before Seven spoke again, this time to both of them. 'Does the Magic Council think I'm unusable as a wizard? Are they going to execute me after I get rid of the Soulknights?' The question made Natsu and Gildarts stop dead in their tracks, both wondering almost openly how she got that idea into her head. 'Well uhm, Seven…' Gildarts tried, looking at the younger girl with a mixed look in his eyes. Natsu ran his ahdn through his hair softly, letting hair pass his lips in a suppressed sounding sigh. 'Where did that come from, Seven?' He finally asked, looking at his younger foster sister. Seven shrugged softly, her eyes peeled dead ahead. 'It just seems like the logical thing to do. SoulKnights are a dark spot on the kingdoms part, more than simple bad judgement, but less than a crime. It's only natural that their dark spots 'disappear' by being cleaned up. Like we are doing now.' The two wizards had nothing to say to that, it hadn't occurred to them that the kingdom might just do that.

Something suddenly ruffled the bushes ahead of them and all the wizards tensed, staring at them harshly. What they saw was not what they expected.

* * *

Out of the forest staggered a young man, cradling the corpse of a woman tightly. She was missing large chunks of her flesh, and her facial expression had died in the stage of pure terror. The man himself was muttering under his breath desperately trying to cover up the chunks of missing flesh with leaves and mud. The wizards stood perfectly still as they tried to think of a logical action for this scene. Seven however seemed to have another idea. She walked slowly forward and held her hand out as she did this. The SoulKnight emblem was burnt onto their bodies, visible to the naked eye with issue.

Gildarts and Natsu barely had time to react. In fact Gildarts didn't even have enough time to blink before Seven opened her mouth.

'Dream Dragon Secret Art; Memoria Release!'

There wasn't even a scream. He just suddenly dropped to the floor, his mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land. His eyes seemed to slowly ooze out of his sockets. Natsu wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be disgusted or impressed, but his stomach told him disgust as Seven stepped on the man's head, causing the unhealthy popping of both his eyeballs. Natsu's stomach emptied itself onto the floor as he witnessed the horrifying change in Seven attitude. Although, he noted as he lifted himself again to look at his foster sister; not a single drop of blood had touched her, yet he and Gildarts had quite a few splash marks.

Gildarts had completely different thoughts. In fact his were centred on getting a message to the master quickly. No wizard in Fairy Tail should be this ruthless. His eyes never left Seven face, and in those brief seconds where she'd used her magic, he'd seen pleasure not even Zeref had displayed four hundred years ago.

Seven SoulKnight was too dangerous for Fairy Tail.

* * *

**I am happy to say that I only have 3 more chapters left of this story! After that I'll focus on two more before coming back with another Seven SoulKnight story! Yes for those who like this character (or hate her so much they want her tortured.) She shall return! Reviews are of great help and I thank you kindly for reading my story!**


	10. Speak nothing of Dreams

Nothing had told them that they should have prepared for this; being stuck out in the middle of nowhere with a potentially murdering guild mate. Gildarts had set camp down a few meters from the now dead SoulKnights while Seven and Natsu had covered up the bodies with sheets. At this given time, Natsu was sleeping soundly on a blanket he'd brought with him, Gildarts was keeping watch and Seven… Well Kaida Yousei was reading while Seven slept. Gildarts wanted to talk to her, but knew that the Celestial Spirit would never reveal anything about her host.

'She's changing. Like she has a few random personalities slapped inside her head.'

Gildarts looked up at the spirit, raising an eyebrow softly. 'Howso?' He queried.

The Spirit snorted and looked at him, before throwing the book she was reading onto his lap. 'Seven isn't just a number, it's the number of personalities that revolve inside her head, it's the number of years she was slept, it's the number of people who needed to bring her down. Seven is more than a wizard. She's Lucky Seven, she's fate. This child isn't what we think, what's been written or what's known. People thought she used blood magic, she thought she did too. She thought she cared about her teammates, but without effort or a second thought, slaughtered them. Fairy Tail is her enemy, that fact is engraved deep, deep into her mind. Yet we stand here right now, alive, well and breathing. What do you think, Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail?'

He had no words for what he'd just been told. She was right though, they didn't actually know Seven, they just knew about her.

It frustrated him.

Gildarts finally wrapped his blanket around himself and fell asleep against the tree, the fire they were all sitting around crackling gently.

* * *

'You're leaving?'

'Why?'

'They need me for the Magic Council, after yesterday I'm sure neither of you actually need me here…'

Gildarts left without a single reasonable explanation, leaving Seven and Natsu behind to finish the quest. Neither Dragon Slayer said a word for as long as they could see Gildarts, and for a few hours afterwards too, walking in the opposite direction. 'This is… new.' Natsu finally said, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Seven nodded softly, her hair blowing about her face softly. 'I thought the rules about s-class were because we needed help. If it wasn't so difficult, why wasn't the quest put on the other request board?' she queried, looking at her foster sibling with her eyebrows raised. The fire eater shrugged, 'I guess he saw your power, made the assessment you were S-class like me.' Seven stopped and looked at her brother, 'You're s-class?' She asked, looking at him admiringly her face slightly obscured by her neckwarmer. Natsu scratched the back of his head softly, 'Eh, well no, not quite. But I'm just as powerful as one!' adding the last part the minute he saw Seven's disappointed face, he gave her a goofy grin and picked her up running with Seven on his shoulders and her loud happy giggles in his ear.

* * *

The sun began to set behind the mountains, and Seven was walking and flying ahead of Natsu. He almost felt… content with just being with his sibling and seeing her use magic peacefully. He thought back to the previous night and shuddered, remembering the raw look in this otherwise simple girl.

They came into a clearing in the woods in which Seven ran back to him a strange look in her eyes. 'SoulKnights.' She hissed, grabbing his hand and pointing with her own. Natsu felt his heart skip an uncomfortable amount of beats, viewing the other wizards with weary eyes. Pulling his hand lose from his sibling, his arms flared up silently making Seven do a similar movement with her own magic. The pale bluishpink tint flowed softly around her hands like silk in the winds. Pearly and sweet, she moved forward with the Dragon Slayer of Fire and took a deep breath. They both blinked once, before moving forward and starting the slaughter that only one Dragon would enjoy while in tears.

With only a few left to fight and Seven killing them at an alarming rate. Natsu lifted up a SoulKnight but stopped his beating midair as the man gasped for air, blood spluttering from his lips, 'B… beware the, the Vampyre… Vampyre Wizard. She'll drain your… drain your dreams!' His eyes were wide with horror, but before Natsu could ask him what he meant, a finishing blow cut the poor man in half. The Fire eater dropped him and stared angrily at Seven, 'Why did you do that!? I was interrogating him!'

Seven said nothing as she looked at the blood that was soaking into the ground. They let the wind fly by them like it was an own force before she even looked up at her sibling.

'Our job is to kill, not talk.'

* * *

Sending chills down her brother's spine, Seven stalked off towards a couple of the corpses that now littered the ground, digging in their pockets. Feeling disgust rise in his stomach, Natsu turned away and jumped, silently holding in a scream as the bloodied SoulKnight looked up at him through weak, and terrified eyes.

'When she's in your dreams, kill her, because if not… she'll drive you mad along with her.'

He swallowed slowly and bent down, looking at his foster sister briefly before turning back to look at the knight. 'What do you mean? Who are you?' The mage looked with terrified orbs at Seven's shuddering back before staring Natsu dead in the eyes. 'I'm Goven, a take-overmage. Seven wasn't just ruthless as a SoulKnight… She used us as bait, food, everything… Beware; she isn't a Dragon Slayer who should be allowed to live. She's too innocent!' Natsu smirked, than began to laugh a loud, causing Seven to turn his way. The take-over mage let out a wail before Natsu lit up his fists and set the dying mage alight. He closed his eyes and hearing to the screams of agony and wrapped an arm around his sister pulling her close. 'Let's go home, Little Dragon.' He mumbled, his eyes trying their best to cover up his worry.

As the road stretched towards Magnolia, Natsu's eyes still held worry and fear in them. Seven had been running ahead and lightly flying as the wind picked her up, but nothing indicated to him that she was… different, that she was dangerous. He shook his head free of those thoughts and let out a long breath, putting his hands behind his head and entwining his hands in his messy pink hair. He wasn't sure what to think, what to do. He didn't know if he wanted his sister to answer for crimes committed while a SoulKnight, or crimes committed while a Fairy Tail. He stopped and looked at the sinking sun of Magnolia. Seven was waiting for him at the beginning of the hill down to their home. Suddenly, the thought of her being evil just disappeared, as she stood there in her simple linen dress, holding a stick and wrapped up tight in her neckwarmer, misty pink hair falling about her face like… well a mist.

Natsu looked at her with soft eyes, feeling his heart give a light ache.

* * *

Gildarts was outside the guild hall when the two arrived. He looked almost angry at Seven but gave Natsu a light smile and a nod, 'Go inside, Natsu. Me and Seven here need to talk a little.' Not questioning the older Wizard Natsu smiled and turned to look at Seven, 'I'll see yah inside' he said, ruffling her hair lightly. The minute Natsu was out of earshot, Seven's demeanour changed completely, almost starling the older wizard.

'What?'

Gildarts shivered at the harshness of the voice, before, coughing slightly. 'The Council has decreed that they are locking your magic until the investigation on your innocents is finished. You have been given the choice of an enchanted sword or a dagger to help you with missions so that you earn your keep.' Presenting her with both choices, he stared at the smaller wizard, his eyes taking in every body detail as he looked for something, anything, that told him what he needed to know. Feeling the dagger being removed from his hand his breath hitched slightly and he turned to look at the back of the 15-year-old killer. 'I'll need some string too.' She simply said.

Minutes afterwards he heard the girl singing and laughing with the guild member. He smirked softly and chuckled, clenching his fist where the dagger had been. 'Clever, clever girl...' he hissed, as the enchanted sword vanished into thin air.

'She saw through it, Makarov. We'll never know now…'


	11. Happy Madness

_Something was holding his ankle completely still. His breath hitched in his throat, but all he could think of was the burning feeling that bit at his arms and shoulders. He couldn't feel the pain; he just knew it was there, like you know you're breathing. Silence was screaming into his ears and he held his hands over them tightly, staring into the warm mist that covered his path with an unearthly glow. His eyes closed softly as a ghostly hand pushed itself against his cheek, cupping it lightly like an affection sibling would do. Something whispered into his ear, but all her heard was the breath of the person passing him as they vanished again. He began to fall backwards, no longer breathing, but he felt it, something was there, he could feel it, taste it._

_Salt._

* * *

His eyes were peeled on the roof of the guild. He couldn't place what he'd felt in the nightmare, but it was definitely a nightmare, because it left him with an empty feeling, like something had been removed bit by bit. It'd been an entire month with these nightmares, almost the same elements to it, but never actually changing. Natsu left his breath fall past his lips as he rose to his feet and stared at the people who were still here. It was very late, because there was almost no one there. He wasn't sure what he could possibly be thinking, but before he'd even had time to shake off the sleepiness, he was running towards Fairy Hills. Although he wasn't allowed to be there, he quickly found the room he wanted, and rapped sharply on the window. Seven opened it moments later and stared at him, looking very irritated. She said nothing however and let him jump through the window on the second floor. Seven sat back down again on her bed and looked at her Foster sibling, holding her breath as he paced around the room, looking into every single corner.

'What is it, Natsu?' She asked, almost unwelcoming in her tone of voice.

Natsu didn't answer immediately, but then again he never did. Instead he sat down on his sister's bed and looked her into the eyes, almost pleadingly. 'I can't sleep-' he breathed, his eyes rimming slightly with tears, '-Please, Seven, please get rid of these nightmares, I don't know why they frightened me but they do. ' Seven said nothing, looking towards the open window as the curtains fluttered softly in the wind. Briefly she saw something shape behind one of them but it was gone in a second. Staring back at her foster brother, she shook her heed softly. 'I can't. If I mess with your nightmare I mess with your memories, I cannot return them if they disappear. Does it occur to you that the nightmares are your brain's way of trying to cope with something you saw?'

The flame dragon slayer was silent as he let the thought sink into his head. It wasn't uncommon that he had nightmares; however these had been very persistent, and very difficult for him to understand with no common elements to recent or otherwise frightening experiences. He held his breath again and looked at the roof before falling back onto his sister's bed. 'No. Because I havn't had anything done to me that is like this. It's beyond what we should go through. I can feel things that aren't really there and don't you call me crazy, because I know you feel the same way when you are conscious. Which makes you odder than me!' Seven huffed slightly as eh said that, and looked way a brief flicker of anger going through her eyes. 'Go to sleep, Natsu, I don't have time for this. I have a Solo mission tomorrow that will most likely require a lot of sleep. Are you staying here or running to Lucy's apartment again?'

There was nothing more to be said apparently, and Seven coiled up in her bed, cocooning herself in her bedsheets. Natsu looked slightly surprised by his sister's hostility but shrugged it off as he walked towards the door and left. It only occurred to him that this probably wasn't the best idea as Erza stood outside the door her hands on her hips and her left foot tapping menacingly. He sighed and peered at the floor. Surprisingly Erza said nothing, except grabbing his arm and leading him out the door. She stared at him quietly before letting a small smile cut her lips apart. 'I'm glad you and Seven have each other, but let her breath, Natsu. She's trying to find her place outside of being your little sister. Let Seven find her own footing instead of letting her stand in your footsteps.' The older Dragonslayer had nothing to say to that, as he staggered own the dirt road towards Lucy's apartment. Maybe it was true, that Seven needed her own place to be, but he couldn't give it to her. She was his connection to Igneel, to his past life with a family.

Seven was his link to safety.

* * *

Weeks had a tendency to disappear when you were in a guild; either by excessive drinking, magic or simply just passing the time properly. Weeks could disappear from the calendar, or they could be added, but in this case, for very many people, this week was the longest they'd experienced.

Seven had gone on a solo mission for the first time, and it'd be almost three days since she was supposed to have come back. Many wanted to go look for her but Gildarts and the master stated that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, even with the magic lock on her. Natsu wasn't convinced but said nothing. Hours felt like years for him as his link to safety was missing.

* * *

_One evening, he woke up in her bedroom from a nightmare, but this nightmare had been so very different. He'd closed his eyes again instantly and was dragged back to where he'd been in an empty plane lit up by fireflies. There was nothing there except the small glowing bugs. Suddenly the wisp hand touched his cheek again, but this time he could see the face clear as day. Seven smiled at him, a lovely touch to her hand as she hugged his waist tightly. 'I love you big brother, please don't go.' It sounded like the voice was miles away, echoing across the flat plane in a thousand voices. He fell to his knees as white childlike hands began to tug as his clothing and hair. Blood suddenly trickled down his face much like a raindrop. It dripped to the floor, slowly, taking eons to hit the empty world. Natsu felt it was agonising to see it take so long to make the comforting "Splosh" noise as it hit the ground._

_He almost wished that agonising feeling would come back now._

_The white hot silence carved itself into him like fire to his skin. Kissing his neck and biting his legs and hands, numbing his body into a disorganised mess. For hours and hours he lay in a pool of sweat and blood mixed together, although where they came from he had no idea. Suddenly hands were on his shoulders and he was standing again; Seven riding his back. 'I need you big brother…' Her voice called again, once more pounding its way towards him in the distance. He looked down into his hands and let out a soundless scream as the head of Seven dropped to the floor, still talking. 'Why won't you love me, Natsu?' She said._

Natsu sat bolt upright causing Lucy to wake up at the same time. 'Natsu are you alright?' She asked instantly, seeing her friend as a shivering heap of sweat and tears. Natsu simply shook his head and let Lucy hug his quivering body back to sleep.

* * *

'He's in a terrible condition. I don't know what's wrong with him but he had a nightmare last night that Seven was dead.'

Levy listened to Lucy as she tried her best to explain how Natsu was acting, but even as she said it she realised it sounded strange. 'I don't know what to do, he keeps breaking into my home and begging me to let him stay there as the nightmares as less frightening. It's almost been a month now and Seven hasn't returned. I'm at my wits end!'

Many had been listening to Lucy, but no one really had any answers. Natsu was been acting strange, ever since what happened almost a year ago, but they had no words for what it could be. Silence was their witness as they all drank, played cards or ate without uttering a word of comfort. It felt strange being in this sombre atmosphere. It was only hours later, that their fears and hopes were confirmed as a man from the village were Seven had gone to came through the door with a disturbing announcement.

'What do you mean, Seven died?' Someone demanded.

Lucy was shaking as she listened to the horrifying tail of their newest member's death. Apparently the monster she was sent to kill, was a fan of decapitation. Suddenly Natsu's nightmare didn't seem so strange. She swallowed slowly and turned to the man, 'Are you sure she is dead?' she asked quietly, making many turn to look at her oddly. The man shivered, but nodded his head. 'It was a clean cut; nothing can survive that, not even you wizards.'

A shadow cut itself across the man's however, and a familiar scent suddenly filled the room. Gajeel smirked slightly as he swaggered through the opened door. The guild erupted into a celebratory mood, even Lucy was smiling. Suddenly everyone seemed to have forgotten about Seven, everyone but Natsu. He didn't look at Gajeel, he didn't even smile as he realised his friend was alive. All he did was stand up, and growl loudly, etching words into everyone's mind.

'Since Gajeel is back, we are just going to forget that our comrade and fellow guildmate, died alone and afraid because she couldn't get help. This guild isn't what it used to be, it seems.'

Lucy was silent as she watched Natsu leave the guild hall.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel instantly were talking first, Levy yelling at him for staying dead for too long. In the end he managed to make everyone die down the chatter so he could tell them what had happened that faithful day at the Magic Council.

'I did run, and they did try their best to kill me, but being the Iron Dragon Slayer I wasn't going to let that shit stop me! Natsu was in shock and I needed to get away, so I couldn't drag him with me, he'd probably get us both caught. Unfortunately someone who looked quite a bit like me got hit by a magic and they all assumed it was me, stupid wizards. When I heard that they burnt the body I figured I could use this as an excuse to disappear and restart until it'd all died down. Before I knew it four months had passed and everyone seemed to have forgotten what happened. I decided I'd find out where a Fairy Tail wizard was most likely to turn up and find them to take me home. Unfortunately the girl died before I got to her to help, this man told me he'd take me to the guild to inform them of the girl's death. Now… Why is Natsu such a child about the girl being dead?'

Everyone exchanged worried glances before Lucy answered, 'She was his foster sister, his safety line to Igneel, to his family. They were very close.' No one could've answered it better is seemed, as everyone drew into their silence. Gajeel nodded and sat down again next to Levy.

* * *

The festivities continued until far into the night, and by the time Lucy got home she was ready to fall to her bed. Natsu was sitting there waiting for her. They said nothing as they crawled into bed together, Lucy wrapping her small arms around her broken friend. It seemed so long ago that he'd been raped by Enile Carl, so long that it was just a distant dream, or nightmare.

It's a shame that another nightmare was to grow this night.

_Seven was sitting on a chair this time when he began dreaming. She smiled as she saw him and reached her bleeding arms out towards him. Natsu didn't move. Seven frowned lightly at this and dropped her arms into the white linen dress she was wearing. 'Why won't you come here?' she asked softly, her eyes holding a slight hurt to them. Natsu had no words to share with his foster sister; instead he dropped to his knees and began to cry. 'Why did you leave!?' He screamed at her, his eyes growing fierce and angry. Seven had no words either at this time, instead she appeared in front of her brother, and held his hand tightly. 'I'm still here…' she whispered, her voice breaking as she did. 'I'm still here, Natsu, big brother can't you hear me screaming?' Her face became gaunt and empty, a smile cherishing her lips in a deranged manner. Her eyes held nothing to him. 'Follow me to the Dragonland' she breathed through her teeth as she pulled her brother to his feet and down to a riverbed._

Lucy screamed at Natsu to make him stop moving towards the river outside her home. She ran outside and down the stairs making a wild grab to save her friend. His head turned to look at her with empty hazed over eyes. He gave her a sickening grin and waved lightly.

'Good bye, Lucy-chan…' he whispered softly before disappearing below the icey depths.

* * *

**Are you all excited now? Almost nearing the very last chapter! A lot of things will be explained there so stay tuned! I'm happy to see that people have enjoyed the story, and I want you all to know this DRAINED ME, but this chapter is my favourite. Because of all the nightmares, and Seven being... Seven!**

**Toodles!~ Seven!**


	12. Those innocent lies

The warm soft sheets that encircled him made the boy want to snuggle deeply into them without a second thought. People however we talking around him and they made sleeping difficult. Their voices were discturbing, low. They held a horror to their tone but he almost managed to go back to sleep until the name Seven turned up in the conversation.

* * *

'Seven did this? But how?'

'She's the Dream Dragon Slayer. I'd be surprised if she didn't know how, taking control of Natsu, making him completely dependent on her through nightmares. She's more than a little intelligent.'

'She was going to drown him? No, she wants Natsu alive, maybe wash him down the stream and fish him out, but… how, what… She only became involved in our life after, well the rape.'

'Seven couldn't have known the details that we did. She wasn't there and as much of a dream wonderer as she was she couldn't see Natsu's memories.'

'She's the Dream Dragon Slayer. She didn't need to.'

Silence followed that statement as the people involved made turning noises. Natsu had sat up at the last comment and was staring at his friends with wide confused eyes. 'W-what do you mean, "She didn't need to?" She wasn't there, Gajeel was, the old man was! My little sister wasn't!' Many of the people looked away sucking in their breath and whispering. He said many, but only because he wasn't used to seeing Lucy, Gray, Erza, Laxus and Makarov in the same room together. Only Laxus made any direct comment to what the young boy had been asking. 'Your precious "Little sister" as you so kindly put it, has had a hand in everything Natsu. Everything.' Lucy and Erza both flinched as they realised the brutality of what Laxus had said, even Makarov looked worried as their eyes travelled to Natsu.

The Dragonslayer of Fire was silent. Nothing moved in his mind as he thought back to those agonising moments of rape. She wasn't there, he was sure she wasn't. His head suddenly became heavy and he fell back down onto the pillows staring up at the roof, 'I'm sure… I'm sure she wasn't there. I'm so so sure.' He whispered his voice hitching up a couple times.' Blinking he turned over and stared at Lucy kindly, 'She wasn't there Luce. Seven is my sister, she'd never do this, I promise.' Lucy said nothing as she sat down next to him and softly stroked his pink hair. 'She did do this Natsu. She was using the nightmares the gradually take control of your body, the more you had them the less control your body had. See used you to get free, to kill once again.'

He couldn't see Seven has a murderer, even now after witnessing her kill several times he could never see her as a killer. He knew that she had a thirst for death, but that wasn't her fault. He knew this. Seven was just a baby, she needed to learn, to be taught. 'She doesn't understand! Seven's memories keep getting removed by her magic, her understanding of Right and wrong must be clouded.' Natsu got out of bed quickly, only to stumble and sit down on the bed again. He held his head tightly while Lucy put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'We had to purge your mind for her magic… She controlled you. She controlled Enile Carl, Natsu. Seven raped you.'

'Seven is dead! Will you all just respect her!' The fireeater suddenly howled looking at everyone angrily. 'My little sister is dead, she isn't coming back. Why can't any of you take the time to respect that? Please, please just respect her enough.' Natsu was crying again, his shoulders shaking as he tried to think past the fog and the haze of his memories of Seven, he knew she existed, but he couldn't see her. He didn't know what she looked like.

Looking up at Lucy his eyes were rimmed with slowly dripping tears. 'I can't remember her face, Luce. My little sister is already gone…' No eyes held pity as they watched their friend sulking at the loss of his sibling. They couldn't answer the prayer he had about her coming back, and the minute she'd come back they'd try to kill her.

Laxus had discovered quite a bit about Seven, but no more so than from the fiend herself; she'd contacted them all and told them that Natsu was hers, and nothing but hers. Her brother, her lover, her toy and her world. Natsu would always and forever be hers. Laxus had been the first to react to this, he'd easily discovered where she was using her magic from, but when he got there, there was no trace. The entire Fairy Tail wizard guild had been awoken and asked to find her, in the end Freed and Levy both came to the conclusion that it was remnants of her soul that'd used that magic, remnants that meant she wasn't completely dead yet, or at least she hadn't been at the time her magic took on part of her soul.

In a short time it was knowledge to the entire guild that magic of the Dream Dragon Slayer could attach itself to the soul and use it to survive, overtaking another being to continue it's legacy should the dragon no longer be alive. Many had complained, even shivered at the thought of this being true, but now that all saw it was, because Natsu was the body the soul piece had chosen. Lucy closed her eyes again, cherishing Natsu's hand with lightly warm touches. 'Natsu, she was… evil.' She'd never say that about anyone, because she believed there to be good in everyone, but Seven, Seven had nothing, not even the core of her life had a spark of gold in it. It was not only unsettling to Lucy. Everyone else had found it surprising that such a simple and kind creature could be so callous.

'She's… she's not-' Natsu tried once again to justify his sister's actions, but there was nothing justifiable about them. They were cruel, planned and easy to execute, but only easy for one person, the person held everyone's dreams in the palm of their hands. She was not dead, someone like that just don't die. They all knew it, but Natsu, Natsu was the one who said it.

'She's not dead, I know she isn't. Oh god… Seven, where are you.' He choked his hand lurking around his heart area as he obviously was trying very hard to compose himself around his friends. Gray's eyes were peeled on the window behind them.

* * *

There were many things that could be done that'd shock wizards. There was all sorts of brutal and disturbing magic, but then there was magic done purely out of love, and that was the most frightening magic that existed, because it was so dark, tainting something pure.

Magic for Twins. It was a type of magic that only twins could accomplish, being able to switch between two different sets of magic. Somehow it'd been changed from a pure form of protection, to a dangerous method of murder. Those with a strong heart, who knew the other was weak hearted, would often use the twin magic, to save another human. What Gray was seeing though wasn't that, it was something else, something far different.

The reflection of the window didn't just show Lucy holding Natsu's hand, it showed someone else leaning against Natsu's back, holding him tightly.

Seven stared at Gray, a wicked grin coursing over her lips. There were no words to explain why they'd done it, but a bark on Natsu's back shoulder told him all he needed to know. The symbol formed like two hands over one another, counting ten fingers, was lurching on his skin, red and irritated around it. Gray had nothing useful to say, nothing that could explain the Twin magic symbol on his body.

Twin magic was beautiful, fleeting and kind. The recipients would share a bond beyond anyone's imagination, only breakable by the death of both partners. It was artificially able to keep someone alive long enough for their body to start healing. They could see through the other's eyes, into their memories and dreams. It was completely up to them. The Icemage said nothing, he just nudged the other wizards of Fairy Tail and pointed towards the window, where they saw the haunting site of Natsu and Seven, etched into their memories.

Natsu leaned into Lucy, but his left hand wrapped around his stomach, and grabbed Seven's hand as well. But this could only be understood if they looked into the daunting reflection.

* * *

**This is it, we're finished. This story is over and done with. I hope you all enjoyed it and reviews are very welcome! :)**


End file.
